the Most Dangerous Love
by SuperbNova
Summary: Total Rewrite! First chapter due 7/14/11! Maybe earlier! Same plot! Different perspective! Harem/Naruto
1. Fresh Start

New story yay! I hope its good I just wrote it on a whim! Please give me any feed back you have it is greatly appreciated! And sorry for any mistakes you find! My beta is trippin, but I Love you mazzy!

The Most Dangerous Love

Chapter 1

Naruto looked through the window of the airplane as it touched down on the Tarmac. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in when the plane finally came to a stop. He looked to his brother sitting next to him, and felt a slight squeeze to his hand. He turned his attention to their joined hands, and smiled inwardly. The blonde didn't know why, but he always got anxiety when they traveled. As much as they have roamed across the world some would think he was used to it.

A sigh from his brother shook him from his unaware like daze. Blue eyes looked to the flight attendant who was instructing the passengers to remove their seat belts and such. He began to drift back into his semi-conscious state. His mind started to retell horrible memories that he never wanted to remember.

The sky was dark and rain fell from the dark clouds like led. The smell of iron and blood filled the air. On the side if the road sat a twisted SUV. Screams could be heard from the torn wreckage.

"Naruto," Kushina all but choked out. "Naruto you have to get out. Get out while you can!" She shouted to the sobbing child.

"I won't leave you and dad! I can save you please. Just try!" He screamed at the top of his adolescent lungs. He looked at his father who passed out a long time ago. "Dad wake up! Please wake up! You can't leave I won't let you! Mom!"

"Naruto you have to get out. Take your brother and leave. Naruto look at me!" His snapped his head from the lithe figure of his father to his redheaded mother. "Naruto you can not stay in here with us or we will all die. Listen, save your brother. Their is nothing you can do for us. Our legs are pinned. Get your brother out of here. And that is an order. Do not disobey me." The blonde's tears almost doubled in quantity at his mothers words.

"Mother I..." His words dropped on his tongue. The blonde could not possibly comply with his mother's wishes. He knew he could save them he just knew it. He turned his head to the direction of where a strangled whimper came. The 8 year old took in the feature of his duplicate. The twin seemed to have a broken arm and his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Naruto please, you have to get out and leave us. We love you kitsune don't ever forget that. Now save your brother." A single tear fell from her eye as she watched her child carry his twin from the wreckage. Her eyes slowly closed shut from loss of blood and extreme emotional distress.

It was all to much. He couldn't take it! He was going back to save them he wouldn't leave them there. They couldn't die and leave them alone. He had just gotten them back! He couldn't let them go again. He drug his duplicate a safe distance away from the fire and twisted metal. He made sure his brother was ok and not too badly hurt. He turned back to the wreck and saw it dangerously tipping over the edge of the cliff. 'No No No' he thought and ran to the crushed car only to have it fall over the edge and roll down the hill.

The blonde child fell to his knees and started shaking violently. He lost all consciousness and began to thrash about on the ground. His whole body convulsed with pain. The blonde looked to the harsh pavement covered in blood and tears. A single drop of blood fell to the grey ground and he stared at it. A trembling hand touched his cheek, but wrenched back instantly upon feeling something wet. The child's finger tips were smeared in blood that stained them red. The hysteric blonde clutched his head in heart wrenching agony, screaming. He couldn't make the whispering voices in his head stop. The last thing he heard before he slipped into a peaceful oblivion were the sounds of sirens and paramedics. All he can remember thinking is how he wished for death to come and take him away.

"Oi Naruto, anyone in there?" His twin asked tapping him on the side of the head trying to get his attention. "Naruto cmon get up and stop staring off into space. It's kinda creepy." The blonde shook his head to clear his mind and got up from his seat. He punched his twin in the arm and gave him a cheeky smile. His mind still rattled from the memory of that life altering day.

Naruto walked into the aisle and turned to the overhead cupboard. He pulled his orange duffle bag down and slung it over his shoulder.

"Cmon kitsune, Irukas waiting for us!" The duplicate said. He nodded and followed his brother from to the front of the plane. His body was numb from the long flight from Tokyo. His arms stretched upwards until they popped. A happy grin hit the teen's face as he exited the plane and into the terminal.

Kyuubi, the blonde's twin, slapped the boy on the back hard and took off running. 'Somethings never change' The blonde thought as he ran after his twin, intent on catching his brother. The glasses in his pocket almost fell out as he jogged after the offender. He tried to avoid as many people in the airport as he could, but they were everywhere! He finally spotted the unmistakable blonde hair that belonged to his twin. Like a true predator he crouched down to the floor eyeing his prey. He pounced forcefully, but something got in his way! He ended up tackling a short tanned man with a scar in his nose. The blonde didn't move because he knew he would be in a world of trouble. Slowly rising from the ground his eyes were kept shut waiting for the worst to come. Shouting rants came from the tanned man's mouth and filled the airport. Kyuubi only snickered as his twin got scolded by their legal guardian, Iruka. Naruto shot his larger brother a death glare after his lecture.

The trio got their luggage and left the airport. The drove the limousine around the city, enjoying each others company.

"So otousan you missed me?" Kyuubi asked grinning ear to ear. The tanned man put a thoughtful finger under his chin and thought for awhile. The muscled teen scoffed and put his hand over his heart, in fake hurt. The scarred teen just laughed at their antics.

"Of course I missed my two favorite guys! It's been three years since I seen you little brats. It gets lonely here without both of you guys' pranks. I was so excited when you two said you wanted to come back. How has your schooling at Sound been?" The ponytailed man said. He didn't notice that the smile fell from the scarred teen's face, but his twin did. He decided that a subject change was definitely needed.

"Otousan you couldn't have been lonely with Genma with you and all. He must have kept you pretty busy huh?" He wagged his eyes suggestively. Iruka's face flushed red with embarrassment. Sputtered words flew from the man's mouth trying to form the right sentences.

"Kyuubi that was like a year ago! And nothing of the sort happened! Do I have to go over the dating rules with you two again?" He asked in his stern teacher voice.

"NO!" Both teens shouted. They all doubled over laughing like the old times. This is what Naruto loved and craved. Everything was going to be alright as long as he had his family right beside him. They drive around Konoha looking at sights and remembering the good times. The limousine pulled in front of a large three story house. The house was painted a light cream color with white shudders on every window. Bushes lined the pathway to the front door. An iron gate surrounded the large estate. The whole house screamed money, but it wasn't uncomfortable or intimidating. A suit clad driver opened the door of the vehicle and the trio exited.

Naruto pulled his glasses from his shirt pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He stretched his body towards the sky and gave a genuine smile to the large blue sky.

"Good signs for things to come." He muttered to no one in particular. His twin had the same look as the proceeded to the house's large front door. The trio pushed the door open and entered the estate.

"Honey I'm home!" Kyuubi yelled and dropped his bags on the floor. Iruka smacked him upside the head and the smaller twin barked out with a large laugh. He took in a deep breath and exhaled the sweet scent of his house. He put the smell to memory and trudged to his room. The blonde's hand ghosted over the shiny glass knob, contemplating on whether to open it or not. He steeled his resolve and pushed the door open.

The room's walls were covered in a multitude of posters and pictures. The king sized bed's covers were a creamy orange color and had simple white stripes on the blanket. He dropped his orange duffle bag and suitcase on the bed. The blonde unzipped his suitcase and pulled out his clothes. His body seemed to go in autopilot as he unpacked his things. Naruto did the same with his bag and let out a sigh of relief as he finished getting settled in.

He couldn't believe it. He was finally home after three long and treacherous years. Now he could finally relax and not be afraid to walk outside at night. The blonde teen relaxed his mind and body as he drifted into an intense sleep.

Kyuubi walked upstairs to the second floor where his room presided. His things were already put away in his room by his personal maid. His guardian Iruka didn't approve of using the maids for anything besides cooking, but what Iruka doesn't know wont hurt him. The sculpted teen figured. He trekked over to his bathroom door and gingerly pulled it open.

The room was a green color that reminded him of the seashore. The floor was tiled with a mixture of brown and deep blue. The shower was a large walk in with nozzles pointing in every direction for the ultimate clean. He pulled the shower door back and started the water. Kyuubi walked over to the grey marble vanity and opened the cabinet above it. He rummaged through it, pulling things out, and tossed in the shower's direction. Steam flowed into the room to create a gentle sauna effect. Stripping off his clothes, the teen entered the shower. A refreshing sigh rolled from his tongue as the hot water hit his sore muscles. The plane trip from Tokyo really did a number on his back. His mind traveled to a number of different places during his relaxing shower.

He grabbed the coconut smelling shampoo and massaged it into his scalp. He worked into a lather and sighed in ultimate bliss. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be if two naked women were doing it. He thought with a smile. He put his head under the spray and rinsed it out.

After about ten minutes he got out of the shower and headed back to his bedroom. He didn't bother putting on a towel since it was only him in his room. A cold shiver went up his spine as the air from his open window hit his body. He mentally cursed his maid and grabbed a fluffy robe from his closet. He reveled in the feeling of all the plush cocooning his body. It was only midday, but he was jet lagged and tired. He crawled into the king sized bed and fell asleep instantly.

The twins awoke some time later in the day and headed down stairs. They met each other on the top of the stairs and headed down to the kitchen. They sat at the table across from each other and started to talk. Their guardian, Iruka entered the kitchen and sat next to Kyuubi.

"So boys, you never did tell me how Sound Prep was!" He exclaimed. The tension in the room thickened unbeknownst to the scarred man. Kyuubi was about to change the subject, but his twin held up his hand to stop him.

"It was a fantastic learning experience and it gave us some independence, but it feels great to be back home." His twin nodded and he continued on. " So now that we are back what school are we going to now?" The blonde teen readjusted his glasses and took a sip of his tea on the counter.

"You guys are going to start at Konoha Prep monday morning. All the details have been ironed out already so all you guys have to do is enjoy. They have on campus dorms, but the school is not too far away, so you all can just drive or walk. I'm so excited to have both of you back here again! But why the middle of the semester? Oh I suppose it doesn't matter. As long as your back for good this time!" They both nodded at their exuberant guardian and continued to talk.

It was Monday morning and the whole house was quiet. A dark figure slowly crept over the scarred teen's bed to stare over the sleeping figure. The figure drew in a deep breath and hovered over the sleeping teen.

"WAKE UP!" Iruka shouted into the blonde teen's ear. He flipped on the switch for the lights and snatched the covers off of the the bed. He smirked at the groan of protest he received from the teen.

Naruto tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, but the blinding light was not helping. He gave his laughing guardian the best morning glare he could muster. Rolling onto the floor the sleepy teen got up to get dressed. He took off his shirt to inspect his body. A tanned hand prodded at his abs, dipping into the contours of stomach. He ginned at the figure in the mirror.

"Sexy!" The blonde exclaimed in pure joy. A crisp white dress shirt graced his sculpted body as he pulled on his dress pants. Naruto jogged down the stairs trying not to be late to breakfast. He already knew his brother would be down there, he was always an early bird. The scarred teen peeked into the kitchen and sure enough his twin was noisily eating his breakfast. He crossed over into the large room and sat down in front of his brother. A plate of food was sat in front of him by a maid. He thanked her and dug into his plate. Moments later Iruka strolled into the kitchen, whistling, and humming to himself. In his hands were two diagonally striped ties.

"Good morning!" He sang at the twins who only rolled their eyes. He handed them their ties and hugged them both tightly. "How are both of you this morning? Good I hope. Are you two ready for school? If not, you know you could go later or after the break." He inquired. Naruto smiled at his loving guardian and assured him he was ready. They finished breakfast quickly, discussing various topics about school and travel. The twins got into the backseat of the luxury vehicle and directed the driver to their location. Naruto put on his glasses once they arrived at the school.

The black car pulled in front of the large school within a half hour of driving.

Just like in a scene from a movie every one in the courtyard stopped moving and talking. The driver opened the door and everyone held their breath for the people to exit the vehicle.

Naruto stretched a long leg out of the car and onto the grey pavement. His tie swung loosely around his neck because he never tied it. He looked like an angel with his golden hair creating a halo effect around his sun kissed skin. His twin followed suit and stood behind him. The twins slowly walked through the grounds towards the administration building.

The teens on the courtyard whispered loudly about the new hot twins on campus. As usual Kyuubi smirked and winked at some of the girls while his twin just rolled his eyes, ignoring all the predatory leers he received from most of the guys.

They entered the office of the principle and sat before her. She was a large breasted woman with golden pigtails. She smiled gladly at the arrival of the twin boys before her.

"Good morning brats. How's life been treating ya? You two better have a good reason for leaving for 3 whole years!" She belted out happily. She was so relieved to have her two favorite boys back again. And now they were attending her school and not that snake's. She was almost tempted to pull out her sake and celebrate.

"Yea I missed you too old hag!" Kyuubi said getting up to hug her, but was knocked back from a blow to the head. "Sheesh it was a joke granny. Tell her kitsune!" Naruto smirked and hugged her tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you baa-chan." She gave the larger twin a puzzled look and he broke out into giggles. "Naruto's fanboys might jump ya! I saw them already sizing him up in the courtyard!" They both laughed until they couldn't breathe, ignoring the glare the teen was sending them. He huffed and sat back down in his chair cursing them to hell and back. "But if they know what's good for their health they'll leave him alone. They don't want to have to deal with me." Kyuubi said with a maniacal grin twisting his features. He joined his brother on the couch in the busty woman's office.

"Ok you two," She said pointing to them with a lacquered finger. "Here are your schedules. You have the first two blocks together, but after that you're on your own. Your first class is English and it started about ten minutes ago." The twins got up to stand in front of her desk and took the slips of paper from her hand. "I don't want to see either of you in this office again. Because if you do I'll crack your head open! Ya hear?" She said switching over from her teacher voice to her strict intimidating voice.

"I assure you Baa-chan my pranking days are over." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Besides, I only save my best gags for my favorite old hag!" He said meanwhile dodging the paperweight flying towards his head. He grabbed his brothers wrist dragging him from the office. They wondered down the hallways in search for their first class.

"Are you sure your going to be ok without me?" Kyuubi said seriously as they strolled leisurely down the empty corridor. The scarred teen who was staring down the hall snapped his head to the side. He gave his brother a small smile.

"I'll be fine Kyuu. What happened is in the past now. Their is no reason to dwell upon it." He was pulled into a strong embrace by his larger twin who nodded at his brother's answer. They separated and walked until they came to a

large door with a room number that matched their cards. Naruto pulled open the door and stopped when he walked to the other side. He scanned the faces and smiled when he saw a few familiar.

The blonde looked over to the large wooden oak desk that must have belonged to the man behind it. His gravity defying hair was silver and pointing in all directions. His mismatched eyes were focusing intently on an orange book in his hand. Naruto looked at the cover and smirked when it read Icha Icha. The teacher's feet were crossed on the desk and he was barely paying attention to anyone or so it seemed.

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. His brother was more intent on flirting with a girl in the back who looked rather slutty. The man looked up from his book, but didn't take it down completely. His eye closed fully signaling that he was smiling or smirking. They strolled over to his desk and sat on the edge casually. Everyone gasped at the brashness of the blonde while his duplicate just stared out into empty space. They all expected the teacher to yell or reprimand the scarred teen, but he simply shook his head and grinned. A sparkle danced in his eyes and you could actually see the cogs grinding in his head. With one swift motion he pushed the teen on the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Most of the girls shrieked and rushed over to aid the blonde. The blonde pouted at his mistreatment, by that quickly faded into a smirk when all the girls approached him. He got off the cold tiled floor and brushed some imaginary dirt off his pants.

Naruto took a hand of one of the girls that helped him and brought it to his soft peach lips. She blushed three times over, all the while ignoring the glares from the other girls and some of the guys. He gently cradled her hand between his rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. He released the girls hand and she returned back to her seat after bowing deeply.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei. Still reading such 'intimate' literature in public I see." The man looked up from his book and only grinned at him. He nodded curtly and his twin did the same. He stood up from his seat and walked over to where the blondes stood. After a very tense silence the boys were enveloped into a strong embrace by the man.

"Gyah Kakashi-sensei! Let go!" Kyuubi said squirming to get free. He stopped when he received a bop to the head by the older man. Most people inside the room snickered while others just ignored the display of ignorance.

"Yo long time no see. Some would think you didn't want to see me. But they're wrong aren't they?" A mischievous glint twinkled in his eye's at his previous statement. When he received no answer he feigned emotional hurt. He put his hand over his chest and a sorrowful look adorned his features. "Ow you wound me. Right here." The scarred twin rolled his eyes and the larger one chuckled a bit.

When the twins had enough of his antics they handed them their placement slips. He gave them a once over before nodding and handing them back. He turned to face the class and his calculating eyes searched for empty seats. His eyes widened slightly when he found them. He was about to tell them to go have a seat, but being the evil teacher he is he thought of a better idea. He clapped his hands in delight and the twins groaned in impending doom.

"Hello class! Today we have two new students that are going to join the class. Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi Namikaze. Let's let them introduce themselves." He turned back to the twins who were glaring holes into his skull. The scarred blonde knew their was no other way around this so he sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. He moved to the center of the room and gave the students a good once over. The girls giggled and blushed under his intent gaze. Naruto smirked at the common reaction and the male glares intensified, most of them mad because they wanted him others because they just could.

"Well as Kakashi-sensei stated previously, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. That thing over there is my twin Kyuubi Namikaze. We transferred here from sound in Tokyo. And that's about all you need to know. Any questions?" He asked bluntly. Naruto was never one for beating around the bush. A timid hand that belonged to one of his instant fan girls shot in the air. She was a pretty girl. Her hair was short and brown held in place by two clips. Her glimmering green eyes shined with determination.

"Yes Uzumaki-san?"

"Just call me Naruto, please." He said with a breath taking grin. She blushed even harder. The girls around her sent her ice cold glares for stealing all his attention.

"Uh... Um Naruto-san? Since your new and all... I was sort of wondering would you mind if I show you around the school today?" All the girls surrounding her were livid with jealousy. They were silently praying that the cute new blonde would say no and laugh at her. Most of Naruto's fanboys were also praying for the same. The blonde chuckled light heartily and a stunning smile appeared in his face. The girls dreams seemed crushed when the scarred blonde didn't answer.

"You have no idea how much that thought pleases me. Matter of fact, I might just have to make you my little girlfriend. But as for now the answer is yes. But may I ask your name?" She was overjoyed with his answer and nodded excitedly. The killer intent that pooled in the center of the room was enough to choke Kakashi.

"Uh... Uh..." She gasped out in catatonic shock. The scarred teen just smiled understandingly at her. His brother just rolled his eyes and took a seat near the front. The scarred blonde gently made his way over to the shocked teen and stood beside her. He leaned down to her level and read off a paper that was on her desk.

"Ahh Kana. Beautiful name, I love it." He said right in her ear. The warm breath and the smell of mint danced over her face and she blushed deeply. He chuckled at his own antics and took a seat in the far back. The girl now identified as Kana turned around and giggled at him. When he caught her gaze she immediately

turned around.

Meanwhile with a certain Uchiha...

Sasuke Uchiha, the top student, class favorite, and the best looking boy at Konoha prep, until now was suddenly brooding over new information about a new certain blonde.

The boy was a sculpted Adonis made of tanned muscle that shines like the sun. His hair was silky and spun of gold. The scars on his face complemented his peachy lips well and made them look even more kissable. The black rimmed glasses he donned made his deep blue eyes pierce your soul. His school shirt was opened slightly at the collar and a striped tie hang undone from his neck. Tight black slacks sat lowly on his hips giving everyone a view of his tight bottom. Only one word ran through the raven's head. 'Mine'

Many of the boys in the room were thinking the same thing especially one Neji Hyuuga. They stared at the blonde then suddenly they found each others gaze. They both glared at each other heatedly. One of Sasuke's fine dark eyebrows arched in silent challenge.

Despite what everyone thinks Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha are very good friends. They just have a very intense rivalry with everything they do. When Sasuke made running back on the football team, Neji made quarter back. If Sasuke made 2nd in anything Neji was always first and vice versa.

The class went on with nothing unusual except all the giggling from the new blonde's fangirls. The bell rang and only some people left. The others stayed to see what the twins were going to do.

Naruto stood up slowly and slowly a crowd of girls surrounded him. He smirked and scanned all the faces. He nodded and smiled sweetly at some of the girls. He managed to slide through the crowd. He found the girl he was looking for, sitting down with her head bowed in sadness. Naruto figured that the other girls must have been mean to her. He extended his hand out and she met his eyes timidly.

"How about that tour now." She looked surprised at his sudden invitation. Her smile was back now in megawatts. She stood up and grabbed her stuff. The scarred blonde held out his arm and she took it. He smiled sweetly at her and she turned around to all the stunned faces. She stuck her tongue out childishly and took a tighter grip on his arm.

Naruto didn't know what it was about him. But he just loved to make people smile. He nodded to his twin who followed them silently. Kyuubi knew that if he said something that he would no doubt get trampled by this sibling's fangirls. The larger twin checked out some girls that they passed in the hall way. Most of them giggled and gave him their number. They finally arrived to their second class, but didn't go in. Kyuubi automatically stepped back, already knowing what his duplicate was about to do. He managed to get a good spot hiding behind some fangirls that were following them the whole time. The scarred teen took the girls hand in his and pulled it to his soft lips.

"Thank you Kana-chan. You have been very helpful towards me and my brother." She was blushing red and flirtatiously putting strands of loose hair behind her ear. "But Kana-chan, I don't ever want to see you sad again. A face as pretty as yours should smile everyday regardless of others. Now if anyone bothers you tell them they'll have to deal with me ok." Naruto grinned at the red teen and she giggled uncontrollably. He pulled her forward gently and placed a light kiss on her cheek. All the Naruto fans in the crowd either fainted or started to cry. Some tried to step up their game by 'readjusting' their already skimpy uniform

clothes.

Kana was just about to faint or die when he pulled back from her and released her hand. Her smile was so bright that it put the sun to shame. She nodded her

head and walked the other way with a pep in her step. Naruto just smiled at her retreating figure. He turned back to the crowd and beckoned for his larger brother. The blonde nodded sensually to the girls

"Good morning ladies." He said and entered the classroom. Their second class science was taught by an slightly tall man with dark shades. He was a little creepy looking, but the twins knew it was all an act. The twins knew almost every teacher up here since their mother was once a teacher. They bowed to the teacher in a sign of respect and both took a seat towards the back.

The teacher, Ebisu-sensei continued on with the lesson as if there were no new students at all. All the girls immediately started up the rumors and tried to scoot next to him inconspicuously or 'accidentally' drop a pencil next to his desk. He would always pick it up before they got a chance to and made them all faint with massive blood loss when he smiled at them. Some of the guys even tried to get noticed by the blonde, but stayed back when the girls started to growl at them. Naruto just chuckled at all the attention he was getting from both genders and resumed with paying attention in class. He must have

accumulated hundreds of love notes in those hours alone.

After science was done it was time for the brother to part ways. Naruto rose from his desk with his usual grace and was again crowded around by girls and guys. His brother was in the far back flirting with some girl he just met.

Naruto smiled at the crowd causing an uproar of shouts and flirty giggles. To the blonde it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but he never showed it.

"Would anyone like to me escort to my next class?" The blonde was deafened by all the shouts of 'Me, Me' and 'Naruto-san over here'. He shook his head slightly trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He scanned the crowd for possible seducers or suitors. His eyes stopped when he found the person he was looking for. The teen's back was turned and a grey jacket covered his uniform. His wild brown stuck up in every direction with out any type of order. Naruto

smirked at his old best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. He walked through the crowd ignoring everyones desperate pleas for attention. He tapped the grey shoulder all the while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hey dog breath! Here." The scarred teen pushed his books into the solid chest. The brunette grudgingly took the books, but his demeanor brightened when he saw the blonde's face. A jacket clad arm found it's way around the blonde's shoulders and put him in a iron death grip. The dog boy blushed a bit when the blonde kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

The two boys had been friends ever since they were born. They did everything together, and when I say everything I mean everything. There wasn't a day that went by when you didn't see the duo sleeping in bed together. Kiba was almost closer to Naruto than his own twin. When the two had gotten older they dated for a bit, but neither felt that it was right. And when Naruto moved to Tokyo their relationship suffered a bit, but now he was back.

He kissed the blonde mop and they walked out into the hallway together.

Sasuke Uchiha was on a killing rampage. The teen wanted to murder someone. That mutt has just kissed his blonde. He watched in pure jealousy as the two left, together! In his mind he already knew that he was going to get his prize. The blonde belonged to him. And he wasn't going to let that Hyuuga or that mutt get his prize. Anyone near him immediately got out of his way when he walked to his next class. At least he could blow off some steam in gym. Then the thought hit him. He most likely has the same schedule as him. Gym+blonde+sweat=topless blonde. Which all comes down to a shower. Suddenly Sasuke was feeling that his day was finally turning around. His happy thoughts stopped cold when he saw the blonde, topless, but surrounded by a bunch of guys. The blonde was clearly enjoying all the attention, but you could tell he was getting annoyed. Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his golden hair trying to get the boys to let him be. He knew he was a little feminine looking but yosh! Even though he wanted to murder the boy in front of him he smiled sweetly.

The boy was very pale almost making him look ash white. He had short black hair and a very arrogant, fake smile. Naruto wondered about the smile shortly, but passed it off as an annoying quirk.

"Well hello there. My name is Sai. And what's your dickless?" The blonde's smile dropped at the new nickname. Naruto didn't let himself be fazed by the crude behavior as he pulled on his gym shirt, much to the disappointment of the males.

"Terms of endearment already? I'm so touched Sai." He feigned with fake love. The pale boy known as Sai smirked a little and Naruto could feel the perverted vibes oozing from his skin.

"Not as much as you should be." His eyes were closed and his fake smile was back full force. Most of the boys behind him glared holes into him. Some of the boys left to get dressed, but some stayed around to hang out for a bit more. Naruto decided to have fun with them a little. He pulled down his pants just so they rested a bit below his tanned and exposed hips.

"Oh Sai I assure you I'm more touched than I should be." That was true in it's own way. He pulled the pants down all the way all the while trying not to step in blood from all the nosebleeds. Sai was the only person still conscious, but he had to dam the blood with the end of his shirt. Naruto smirked at his final display of emotion. Naruto sauntered over to stand in front of the pale boy in nothing but his tight grey boxer briefs. His arm ghosted over the pale boys arm so that he could lean in to whisper in his ear.

"Sadly though Sai, most people have lost... the art of... touch." And with that he fainted from blood lost. Naruto gave a sigh of relief to the thought of finally getting rid of those pests. He smiled at all the unconscious bodies sprawled on the floor.

"It's about damn time!" He said triumphantly jumping into the air. He was startled when he heard a deep chuckle behind him. He ignored the presence not even turning around to recognize it.

Sasuke watched admiringly at the blonde's toned body. The way the blonde's body flexed as he moved about putting on the rest of his clothes. The last thing on was his black shirt with white letters on the front and back. Sasuke was extremely curious as to why the back said 'Yellow flash Jr.' the teen thought for a brief second that the blonde could be the legendary Minato's son, but he decided not to go on looks alone. He snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde brushed past him. He glared furiously for ignoring him, but he was not giving up that easy. The teen followed the blonde out into the gym. Their standing in front of their teacher was Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Sasuke was enflamed with anger as the boys eyed the blonde hungrily.

Everyone watched silently as the blonde was tackled into a hug by their most exuberant friend. Lee almost suffocate the blonde with his tight hug. After he separated from the blonde he got down on one knee with joyous tears springing from his eyes.

"Yosh! Hello my new youthful friend! I never thought I was attracted to the male species until I saw you! Please allow me to protect you with my life, my youthful love!" He shouted, springing up from one knee and hugging the blonde again. Neji and Sasuke growled when the blonde started to blush a deep red of embarrassment. Naruto prayed for a miracle to get the bushy browed boy to release him. He smiled thankfully when the teacher forcefully removed the boy in green.

"Ok that's enough Lee. We don't want to scare him away do we? Not with the basketball tryouts right around the corner." After moving the bowl cut boy away he patted him on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up pose. He looked around thoughtfully before turning to the long haired teen with light eyes.

"Neji, where is the rest of the class?" When Neji didn't answer Naruto spoke up to fill the teacher in on the predicament.

"Um Gai-sensei? They all kind of passed out in the locker room after I got dressed." Choji who had been snacking on crisps nodded absently while the pineapple hair shaped boy muttered something about everything being so troublesome. "But I did alert the school nurse and they all should be fine."

"We then I guess we can't run laps like I originally planned. But since theirs six of you, you can play basket ball three on three. Akamichi, Lee, and Uzumaki you guys are on a team. We will go to the score of fifteen. Do you know how to play Naruto?" The blonde gave him a look that clearly stated what-do-you-think. The teacher made an 'oh' sound and hit his forehead. "Oh I almost forgot Naruto! Well cmon Y.F.J. Show em what you got."

Everyone was confused at their sensei's words except the blonde who grinned cheekily. They all got in position around the court and got ready for the tip off. Naruto stared a lilac eyed teen in the face as he got ready to begin. He watched the orange globe glide through the air easily with a perfect rotation. He jumped in the air and perfectly slapped the ball to his teammate. Lee grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. Sasuke appeared in front of him with his arms stretched wide attempting to block his path. Lee saw no way around the teen so he passed it to his teammate Choji.

The heavyset teen caught the ball and spun around Shikamaru. He was silently celebrating his mini victory, but he was surprised when the ball slipped from his grip. Neji jogged to the other end of the court, but was stopped by the object of his obsession. Naruto leaned forward with his left hand trying to grab the ball. Neji smirked and moved to the right. He was pretty sure the blonde fell, but what he didn't expect is the blonde going to the other end of the court with the ball. What he didn't realize is that when he ducked right the blonde easily tipped the ball out of his grip with his right hand. He created a distraction! Neji thought admiringly.

Naruto spun around the pineapple teens block and went up for the jump shot. The orange globe rolled off his fingers with practiced ease. With the sound of the net swishing the blonde closed his eyes cherishing the moment. But his guard was up again when the opposing team grabbed the ball. Minutes ticked by with both teams getting points. The game was almost over with Naruto's team leading 14-12.

Naruto had the ball and was being cornered by Neji and Shikamaru. They showed no signs of letting up so he passed the ball under the lilac eyed teen's legs. He sprinted out of the corner and rushed to the end of the court. Sweat stung his eyes , but this was the most fun he had in years. Choji caught the ball and dribbled it between his legs. Shikamaru approached the heavy teen with a look of determination in his eyes. Naruto and Lee got positioned around the goal waiting for the pass they knew was coming. Everyone was surprised to the hear the cheers of girls in the stands.

"Troublesome girls." Shikamaru said. Choji took this as his chance and passed the ball to Lee who passed it to the blonde. His back faced the strong chest of Neji Hyuuga as he cradled the ball for dear life. His butt brushed enticingly against the teen's lower half. He spun around too fast to be seen and was now standing in front of the goal. Time seemed to slow around him as he ran for the hoop. With a powerful bend of his legs he jumped in the air and dunked the ball.

Cheers erupted around the court as the chant of 'Naruto-san' threatened

everyones hearing. A couple of seconds later the blonde let go of the hoop and fell on his feet with his usual grace. He bent over and picked the ball up from the ground where it stilled. He tossed it back to the Hyuuga with foxy grin on his features. Their teacher appeared out of nowhere and clapped his hands in delight.

"Uzumaki team wins! Good job everyone, especially you Naruto! It has been a while since I've seen you play. You have got to join the team!" Naruto grinned excitedly and nodded his head enthusiastically. Gai did a thumbs up pose along

with Lee and the blonde decided to join in too. He struck a pose similar but it was a little more sexual. Earning him cat calls and squeals from the crowd.

"Ok class dismissed. Hit the showers!" Gai rang out. Naruto was the first one in the locker rooms, eager to get clean. He entered the shower stall and turned on the water. Lessons from experience told him to make sure the door was locked thoroughly before getting undressed. He stripped his clothes off and got into the hot stream. The blonde sighed as the warm water pounded on his thoroughly exercised muscles.

A couple of minutes later he emerged from the shower stall fully clothed, much to the disappointment of the people crowded around the door. He rolled his eyes and pushed past the people. These people were really starting to bug him. 'Maybe I should get an extremely scary girlfriend or an overprotective boyfriend. Ya that works.' He thought as he made his way to his gym locker. The blonde dialed the number and popped open the door. He put all his items in the locker and closed it. What he didn't expect was to be trapped by someones forearm against the locker. He looked up from the broad chest to the face of a Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired teen's other arm joined the first one so that he had a perfect trap for the blonde. He leaned in closer to the blonde so that his face was mere inches from the blonde teen.

"And what do I owe the pleasure Uchiha-san?" The blonde asked staring deep into the teen's face. The teen's skin was a smooth alabaster and practically

unmarked. His hair was dark black and stuck up in the back while low bangs framed his face. He was a good head taller than the blonde, but Naruto wasn't complaining. All in all he was extremely attractive.

"I want you." Naruto furrowed his brow at the one line, but otherwise said nothing.

"Well I'm extremely happy that you came to that conclusion, I would stay and celebrate, but I really don't want to be late for lunch." The raven smirked at the feisty blonde.

"Hn. Dobe." He grunted. Naruto was getting very agitated with the presence of the teen plus he was going to be late.

"Ya, so as I was saying I'm going to be late for lunch." The agitated blonde reiterated. The teen leaned even closer and slanted his head so that their lips barely even touched. His arms were still firm in their hold and weren't letting up ant time soon. Naruto contemplated on kicking the boy in the sack, but he inwardly winced at that idea. The raven moved his lower half closer so that his arousal was poking the other teen's leg.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Uchiha-san. Not even on our first date yet. Now I feel offended." He crossed his arms and pouted cutely. The raven backed away and smirked triumphantly. Naruto hated that smirk. It made him want wipe it off the teen's face. The blonde took this as his opportunity to leave and walked away. A pale hand wrapped around his wrist effectively stopping his getaway. Another arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the teen's strong chest. He sighed again and looked expectantly at the teen.

"Is that an invitation Dobe?" He whispered huskily into the teen's pierced ear. His mouth opened to to respond, but an audible cough interrupted his words. They both turned to the doorway to see one unsatisfied look on his face.

"Thank kami!" The blonde groaned and pulled away from the teen whose grip seemed to tighten significantly. He grabbed his things from a shelf and walked over to the lilac eyed teen. He kissed the teen on the cheek and glared at the Uchiha over his shoulder. Naruto left the room without another word to either of them.

The two teen's had a glaring match neither blinking or backing down. Sasuke stood his ground with his chin held high.

"It seems like someone doesn't know how to control themselves. Especially when they're touching other peoples property." The lilac eyed teen smirked at the pissed teen.

Sasuke wanted to gut the teen. He had just interrupted the progress he was trying to make with the blonde bombshell. He was going to go in for the kiss, but then the worst just has to happen. The Hyuuga just had to show up and mess with his flow. Not that he needed a flow. His looks could kill and he knows it. That's why he was surprised when the blonde openly resisted his charm. But next period was drama literature and he was going to force the blonde into his acting group. That's if they were doing groups today. His thoughts turned happy for awhile until he realized that his rival was in his group. Damn the world! Everyone was out to get him.

"Everything was going great until you just happened to drop by." He didn't bother trying to hide the sarcasm in his tone. The long haired teen just smirked and walked out of the room.

Naruto had never been so enraged in his life. Not only had that prick tried to kiss him, but now he was late for lunch. Now the line was super long and he was hungry! He got to the end of the line which seemed to be made of all boys for some reason. Naruto smirked at his upcoming idea. He yawned loudly and stretched his body upwards. The blonde knew that his dress shirt rose slightly to show a tanned sliver of skin. Every boy in the long line turned around to watch his little performance with hungry eyes. And they weren't hungry for food. Almost automatically he was scooted to the front of the line by every boy that was trying to be gentlemanly. He thanked every boy and paid for his lunch. He searched the packed eating area for his friends and brother, ignoring all the invites from the boys and girls. With enough searching he finally the found the unruly hair of his dog friend. He was sitting at a table with the blonde's duplicate and a couple more people. He put his plate next to Kiba's but didn't sit down. Instead he sat in the lap of a murderous looking red head. He curled his arms around the teen's neck and gave him a big squeeze. Everyone at the table save Kiba, Kyuubi, and his self gasped, expecting the teen to murder the blonde. His aquamarine eye's admitted nothing, but the twitch of his nonexistent eyebrow was evidence of some mild annoyance.

"Gaara!" He whined and wiggled around in the boys lap. "Gaara!" His voice even whinier now.

"Hello Naruto." He said in his cold emotionless voice. His eyebrow twitched even more when the blonde pouted ad wiggled some more.

"Gaara-chan Aren't you happy to see me? It's been for ever!" Everyone was now fascinated with the squirming blonde in the red head's lap. They all wondered why he wasn't dead by now. No one even much looked at Gaara without dying or receiving an injury.

"Stop doing that." The red head stated without a hint of emotion. They blonde looked innocently confused at the teen whose eyes were ringed with black. Naruto always told Gaara that he looked like a raccoon, but he usually stopped when the teen glared at him. The blonde squirmed some more trying to find a comfortable position in the chair.

"Doing what Gaara-chan?" (twitch). The redhead glared a hole in the wall in front of the blonde idiot on his lap. He didn't trust his hands at all to move so he just kept them palm down on the table. Every patron at the table and in the packed lunch room was now turned in the direction of the free lap dance. "God Gaara your lap is so lumpy. And what is that poking me?" (twitch) Kiba had to stuff his mouth full of food to stop the laugh that was bubbling up in his throat.

"Naruto stop. Moving. Now." Right about now the red head was tempted to bend the blonde over and take him. He was really pushing his luck.

"Give me a hug and I will." Gaara's nails scratched at the table top trying to will away his rock hard problem right now. After a gruesome internal struggle he finally decided to give in to the blonde's demands. He put an arm around the blonde's waist and gave him an almost unfelt squeeze. Naruto smiled cheekily and

turned back around still not helping the redhead's situation below. The blonde lifted off the redhead with a grin and an all knowing smile. He reseated himself in between his brother and Kiba.

Everyone who sat at the table was gaping and looking in between the scarred blonde and a slightly red Gaara. Wait- was Gaara blushing?

"So Gaara-chan, How are kanky' cat and temtem'?" He chirped happily to the red head who was glaring down his erection.

"If you are referring to Kankuro and Temari they are fine." Naruto nodded in acceptance knowing that's all he would pry out of his friend. A pregnant silence filled the air, with no one knowing what to say.

"What?" The blonde asked all the people at the table. Finally Kiba couldn't hold it in anymore. He and Kyuubi burst out laughing at the blushing red head. One murderous glare from Gaara shut them up pretty quickly.

"Troublesome blonde." The pineapple boy from gym spoke saying. Naruto only grinned and attacked the questionable substance on his plate. After he finished what he learned was a meat sauce he put his spoon back on his plate.

"The name is Naruto." Everyone took time to soak in the information. A blonde haired girl and a pink haired girl in front of him perked up when he glanced their way. Their eyes sparkled and they both started to twirl locks of hair around their fingers. They both noticed each others flirting tactics and thus begun the silent argument.

"Well my name is Ino. And this is billboard head Sakura-chan!" They started screeching for the remainder of the lunch period.

Naruto stood up when he finished his food leaving everyone there at the table. They soon followed his path and they all finished simultaneously. The two girls latched onto either one of Naruto's arms and strolled around the courtyard with him. They shared silent glares behind his back.

"He's mine!" Ino mouthed to the pink haired girl. Said girl glared at her even more intensely.

"Like he would ever go for you Ino-pig! And I don't care what you do. Sasuke-kun is mine. You can have him!" She whispered harshly, but she subconsciously grabbed even tighter on his arm. Ino saw this and she tightened her grip too. She wouldn't be outdone by the bubble gum head.

"Then let go!" She pulled the arm she had and the blonde launched towards her. She smirked at the pinkette when Naruto accidentally wrapped his arm around her while trying to catch his balance. He realized his mistake and removed his hand with an apology, much to Ino's displeasure. The pinkette huffed and stormed off.

"Once more I apologize Ino-chan. Please allow me to escort you to your next class." She almost fainted with joy at his apologetic words. She nodded dumbly and attached to his arm like a leech. She hugged the arm into her bosom tightly as she beamed at all the jealous looks she was receiving.

Naruto occasionally glanced over to the girl currently occupying his personal space. She had an horrible streak job that made her natural blonde hair looked washed out. Her uniform was was extremely tight across her chest and her skirt was barely legal. Who would have thought Japanese uniforms were exposing. He could have liked the girl, but every time she spoke he wanted to stick something sharp in his ears. She kept going on about something unimportant until they reached the door of the theatre which was where she led him. Naruto was surprised and horrified that she also had drama literature.

He finally dislodged her from his arm when he showed her her chair. She sat down with a slight flush to her skin. Ino batted her eyes eyes seductively and Naruto decided to humor her. He winked at her and crossed the lightly lit room to sit down. She looked a little disappointed at his seating choice, but she quickly brushed it off as nothing. The class started soon afterwards.

"Good evening class." The teacher said as he entered the pull down board behind him read Yamato Tenzo in kanji. He scanned through a couple of things at a wooden desk before pulling a large stack of papers from a drawer.

"Ok class, we are going to be going over the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I will break you off into partnered groups of two. And do not ask to switch partners. I don't care if your partner has a third ear. It's final. You will act out the scenes accordingly and try your best. And since their is a new student it throws the class off balance, but he or she will just have to do the scene twice." He called out the partner names one by one until their were only three people left in the class. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.

The other girls were about to protest to the trio matchup, but one glare from Ino and Sakura silenced them. The girls almost fainted when Yamato gave them the kissing scene. Naruto shrugged indifferently about the scene, but Ino and Sakura were nearly jumping for joy. Then it hit them, they both were going to kiss Naruto. A cat fight was bound to spring up about who was going to go first.

The trio rehearsed their lines as all the other pairs went before them. Finally it was their turn and the two girls nearly trampled each other to get to the stage. The scarred teen just shrugged and laced his fingers behind his head. He stepped onto the stage waiting for the scene to start up. The lights dimmed down in the amphitheater and some light music started up.

The crowd watched entranced as the scene pressed on. The scarred blonde had to be the best actor in the room. Sasuke and Neji also noticed too. Every one leaned forward in their cushy chair waiting for the impending kissing scene.

Naruto took the hand of the pink haired girl and held it to his chest. His other hand gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. He spoke his last line and sealed the space between them. He only intended for the kiss to be light, but the girl wouldn't let go. She forced his tongue to play with hers as they met in the middle. After recounting his bearings he pulled away. He spoke his last line and the lights went black on the stage. The lights rose once more and a standing ovation met the duo. The pinkette seemed lost in a daze as the scene ended. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted, only to be caught in two tanned arms.

The scarred blonde looked down to the bubblegum girl in his arms with a grin on his face. He knew he was a good kisser! He faced the teacher who was looking extremely pleased at the performance.

"Excellent performance Naruto! But the fainting could've been saved for the dying scene." Naruto put the unconscious girl in a seat next to the raven whose eyebrow was raised precariously. Yamato clapped his hands and all attention was brought back to him. "Now you just have to repeat it with miss Yamanaka." Naruto groaned and the class chuckled at the blonde's discomfort.

He repeated the scene again, but this time the kiss was more intense. The blonde girl tried to suck his lungs out through his mouth. Not that he was complaining, but air is very important to life. Once again after the kiss the girl fainted leaving Naruto to catch her.

"What a beautiful display of youth! I want to be your youthful Romeo Naruto!" Everyone heard Lee shout from the back. He raced to where Naruto was standing and enveloped him in a forceful hug. The scarred blonde was a little put off by his position, but he awkwardly patted the green clad monster on the back. Everyone except the blonde and Lee heard the growls that came from the two

rivals.

Yamato cleared his throat and all eyes were back on him. He discussed a few more things about the performances before the bell rang.

They all filed out into the courtyard. Naruto looked around in search for his brother. He sat down on a bench with earbuds in his ears rocking out to his favorite song. He pulled the headphones out and put away his mp3 when he saw the bowl cut boy run towards him.

"Naruto, you must let me take you out today! The power of youth compels you to

say yes!" Lee said glomping him. "Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Gaara are coming so you must say yes!" He shook his head affirmatively seeing no way out of this. He was glomped again by the green clad boy. Naruto held out his hand halting the boys actions as he pulled out a sleek motorola cell phone. He dialed a couple of numbers and held the phone up to his pierced ear.

"Yo Naruto! This has to be the worst timing ever." His brother groaned out. Naruto rolled his eyes at his brother's rude greeting.

"Well hello to you too! Kyuu I'm going to catch a bite with Lee and the guys. I'll be home a little late. Call Otousan for me?" He asked hopefully. Naruto could just imagine his brother groaning and whining about it.

"No."

"Please Kyuu!"

"No Naruto I-"

"Who is that Kyuu-chan?" A female voice sounded from the other line. Naruto raised an eyebrow even though he knew his brother couldn't see it.

"Kyuubi who is-" His voice was cut off by his brother's panicky voice.

"I'll do it bye." He said and the line went dead before the scarred blonde could respond. He hung the phone up and put it back in his pocket. His head turned to a very hopeful Lee and smiled reassuringly.

"YOSH!" He screamed startling most of the people in the courtyard. The bowl cut boy sprang off the bench with a leap and dragged the teen by the hand. They walked down the streets of the busy city until they stopped at a desserts café. Naruto blushed lightly when the green clad boy opened the door for him with a bow. The green teen was still holding the scarred blonde's wrist as he steered them to a booth where all their friends were sitting.

The scarred teen was now sandwiched between a very red Choji and a happy Lee. Naruto didn't mind though when a big bowl of orange ice cream was placed in front of him. He hummed happily to himself as the Ice cream cooled the back of his throat. The blonde readjusted his glasses as he finished his ice cream. He took time to survey his new found friends. Gaara was glaring at Choji who was scarfing down his ice cream. Shikamaru's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. The scarred blonde wouldve thought he was sleeping if he didn't know better. Lee was still staring at the blonde with tiny hearts in his eyes. Kiba was snarling at Lee for objectifying his best friend and ex.

"So Naruto, I heard you dominated today in gym." Kiba started. Naruto grinned cheekily and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yea I guess so. I'm sure I was a little rusty. After all I haven't played since I moved." Kiba gave him a disregarding look at his answer.

"Naruto do not sell yourself short. You were excellent today. You even managed to beat the cocky smirk from the Uchiha's face." Shikamaru finally said after his long thought process. Naruto thanked everyone for their input on the subject whole heartedily. The group stayed there for a little while until the sky started to grow slightly darker. Everyone said their goodbye's and they

departed.

Sasuke sat in his bed staring at the ceiling with only one person on his mind. The blonde had invaded his brain and trekked all over his thoughts. He never felt like this before with anyone. Was he actually feeling something for Naruto? Nah thats impossible! He's a Uchiha, and Uchihas don't show emotions. But why did his insides twist when he saw the blonde sit in Gaara's lap at lunch? And why did he turn away when the blonde kissed the pink monster?

The raven rose off the bed when he heard the someone enter his room. Since it was only he and his brother in the condo he knew who it was. His brother Itachi was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He had his signature smirk etched on his face, but underneath was a little bit of worry.

Sasuke always lived in his brother's shadow, and was always compared to his brother by his parents. Anything Sasuke did was never good enough for them. They always told him he could do better or try harder.

His parents ran the most successful realty company in all of china, naturally they wanted Itachi as their heir. Sasuke grew up throughout life hating his brother for what his parents were doing to him. Itachi saw this and wanted so badly to stop it. He didn't want a little brother that hated him. So when their parents uprooted to America Itachi volunteered to stay in Konoha. The older brother built up his own business from the ground and kept Sasuke with him. Their parents don't come around a lot because they don't agree with the older raven's flamboyant lifestyle. Sasuke just thought they were huge homophobes.

"You need to talk." Itachi stated crossing the room to sit in front of his brother. "I can feel your teenage angst all the way in the kitchen." The raven scoffed at his brother's observation. Even though it was true, he'd never give his brother the satisfaction.

"I take it someones caught your eye." Sasuke was really starting to get mad at his brother's infamous mind reading powers. "So, who is it?" The raven sighed in defeat. Sometimes his brother was just too smart for his own good.

"His name is Naruto." He really didn't like the tingly feeling he got every time he thought about the blonde. And he so was not going to gush to his brother about how sexy or smart the blonde was. As if reading his mind the older raven smirked knowingly. Gah! He hated when he did that.

"So what is the problem?" His voice giving away no emotion. The youngest flushed under the scrutiny of the intense gaze.

"I don't know. He's a total smart ass, he's an idiotic blonde, and the biggest flirt I've seen. Only second to his brother, but I can't get him out of my thoughts." He flushed a bit at his confession to his brother. Itachi nodded contemplating his brother's words.

"Sounds like your in love with him. What's standing in your way from attaining said blonde?" He asked folding his hands under his chin. Sasuke rarely opened up to him so he was all ears for his little brother.

"The bastard Hyuuga. He doesn't understand his boundaries." He growled out remembering the kissing incident from the locker room. He would never admit to his brother that he couldn't charm the blonde.

"Something happened today." Damn him and his correct assumptions.

"Yes." Good Sasuke don't give him any leads.

"He interrupted something between you two." Gah! The older raven smirked at the twitch of the younger's eye.

"Did this Naruto enjoy whatever you were about to do?" Sasuke thought back to the incident and winced at the blonde's attempts to get away. He stayed silent.

"Do you want my advice on the situation?" The teen gave him a look that clearly said what-do-you-think. Well he had to ask. He didn't want his brother to withdraw again.

"Well, all I can tell you is to stop pressuring him. I know you are. If he really wants this he'll come around. Try to get closer to him and learn more about him. Earn his trust and he will most likely fall for you. Stay as close to him as you can to make everyone know he's spoken for, but do not objectify him Sasuke. He is not a prize to be won. You're a Uchiha and we always get what we want. But if the Hyuuga is really a threat to this than you just have to outshine him." Sasuke blinked, still amazed. That's the longest thing his brother has ever said. Well maybe it's because he opened up a little and let his guard down. He nodded in understanding and watched his brother leave the room.

The Uchiha flopped back on the bed with an audible sigh. He turned to his alarm clock and stared at the numbers. It read 8:30, still early, but Sasuke's thoughts about the blonde was tiring him. And letting down his guard to talk to talk to his brother also did a number on his mood. Now he had a lot of things to process.

The last thing he thought of before he went to sleep was 'Am I capable of love?'

Kyuubi squirmed in his bed as he tried to get some sleep. All he could think about was all the looks his brother got today. He wanted to wipe all the predatory leers from all those guys. His brother was gentle and easily broken. The blonde didn't worry about all the girls; He was sure his brother could handle them.

Kyuubi couldn't help but worry about his brother after all that he went through at Sound. Another reason why he protected his smaller twin so fiercely was that he felt it was his fault for what his brother had went through. While thinking back on the past a face flashed before his eyes. A pale face with snake like eyes. Beady yellow eyes that could freeze you in mid step.

Kyuubi walked down the corridor of the administration office at Sound Prep. He had been summoned by the dean of the school. He really didn't want to see that snake bastard after what he did to his brother the night prior.

Naruto stumbled into their shared dorm room late last night barely breathing covered in hickeys, bruises and bite marks. His clothes were hastily thrown on and his hair was messy and looked pulled. His glasses were broken and shards were embedded in his skin. Kyuubi rounded the corner where he saw his brother leaning heavily on the counter. His wobbly legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor instantly falling unconscious. The larger blonde rushed to his side automatically to take catalog of his brother's injuries. He carried the

unconscious blonde to a running bath and stripped him of his clothing. The blonde teen's eyes flashed red with anger when he saw the trail of blood and semen streaming down his brother's leg. He squashed the hatred radiating from his soul so that he could tend to his brother. He didn't want to believe it, but here it was. The evidence was there right in his face. The snake was raping his

brother!

Kyuubi was enraged at the current condition of his brother. This had been

happening for weeks now and every time he brought the subject up or tried to do something about it horrible things would happen. Naruto would come back beaten worse than before or he would be 'accidentally' hurt.

The white haired assistant to the snake ushered him into the office where said snake presided. Kyuubi hated him even more than he did the snake. Kabuto was his name and he was always angry at his twin for something. Naruto purposefully avoided him because if he didn't he'd just get insulted with harsh comments or glared to death. The blonde suspected it was because he wanted the snake for himself. He didn't know why on earth anyone would want that.

He sat down in the uncomfortable chair that sat across from the desk. He never took his eyes off the snake whose chair was turned around. The chair swiveled around so that the snake faced the blonde. Kyuubi felt absolutely disgusted when the pale man's eyes lingered over his form. He repressed a shudder as a slimy tongue licked a pair of white lips.

"Hello Namikaze-san. Where is your brother? He was reported absent in all of his classes today?" He said with a sickening sweetness to his voice. The blonde was starting to get agitated all ready. The snake knew what happened to his brother, the bastard was taunting him!

"I have a feeling you know why he is out. After all his body does need to heal after he was 'mysteriously' raped... again last night." The snake chuckled making the blonde even more enraged. His fingers tapped lightly on the oak desk staring silently at the teen before him.

"Well as you may understand it's not technically rape if the participant is willing." Kyuubi growled at the lies radiating from the snake's mouth. His sharpened canines prodded his bottom lip as he snarled at the dean.

"It's considered rape when you fucking beat and blackmail the person into submission you asshole!" He gripped the armrests of the chair so tightly that the wood cracked. A sickening smile spread across the snake man's face.

"Details. Well I found out all I needed to know. Thank you Namikaze-san, and give Naruto my sincerest regards. You are dismissed." The blonde would have retaliated or spoken up but the dean had a look that clearly stated test-me-and-I'll-hurt-him. Kyuubi has seen that look too many times on the face before him. And sure enough if he did Naruto would be hurt the very next day.

And it was all his fault. He couldn't protect his petite little kitsune.

He dispelled the thought from his mind and snuggled deeper into his covers. He tried to close his eyes and release the last bit of his conscious. With a frown etched on his face he fell asleep.

What an interesting first day indeed.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

Orochimaru was working in his office late again today. He was really in need for a stress reliever. The snake called in his assistant Kabuto. The silver haired man came in seconds later.

"Yes Orochimaru-san." The man bowed deeply in a very respectful way.

Truth be told, Kabuto was deeply in love with the headmaster. He would and does everything for the long haired male. If he could have it his way Kabuto would dispose of the blonde the dean was obsessed with. But every time he tried to get rid of him he always came back. Kabuto hated the blonde. He would kill to be the dean's lover. What really pissed him off us that the blonde didn't even want the

man.

"Get Uzumaki-san here immediately." The silverette cringed at that name. He hesitated a minute to tell the snake the information he aquired the night prior.

"There is a problem headmaster. Uzumaki and Namikaze-san have been reported transferred by all their teachers. The dorm room they lived in was empty as of this morning." He could feel the murder vibes radiating from the man behind the desk. The pen in the man's hand snapped and ink covered his desk. He looked up from his paperwork and the glare made the silverette shuddered. Orochimaru forced him self up from his sitting position and leisurely strolled over to where the man stood. The snake rose his hand and backslapped the man with enough force to send him into the wall behind him.

Kabuto sunk to the floor holding his stinging cheek. Subconscious tears rolled down his red and black from ink cheeks , but he loved it. It didn't matter that he was struck by the one he cherished all that mattered was that the nuisance of a teen was gone.

"I'm disappointed in you Kabuto. You have six months to find him. I will not tolerate your incompetence." He nodded and rose off the ground. The snake was seated again behind his desk and didn't even acknowledge the silverette's exit.

'You can't get away from me Naruto.' He thought as he resumed his paper work once again.

Naruto shivered in his bed in the middle of the night. He had a mini sneezing fit but it subsided. The scarred blonde had this weird feeling that someone was talking about him and not in a good way. But he passed it off soon enough and went back to sleep.


	2. Tough Nut to Crack

Sorry for the delay hope you like it. I worked extra hard!

The Most Dangerous Love

Chapter 2

The two blonde's woke up around the same time they usually did for school. It had been two weeks since they first started Konoha Prep and they were really falling into a steady routine.

Naruto got up from his comfortable bed and walked to his bathroom. It was similar to his brother's but his had a waterfall shower that curtained your body. He stripped out of his night wear and stepped in the stall. The warm water acted as a blanket massaging his muscles thoroughly. He increased the water pressure sighing when the water his chest. The blonde marveled at how absolutely toned he stayed after three years with no exercise. His chest was practically unscathed with the exception of a tiny scar over his heart.

He grabbed the bottle of orange shampoo and poured it into the palm of his hand. The scarred teen worked it into his hair slowly loving the way his fingers glided through the wet strands. Bowing his head under the waterfall he rinsed the lather from his hair.

Naruto prided himself on his hygiene so naturally he took long showers. After he was thoroughly clean he exited the bathroom. He wrapped a fluffy orange towel with green frogs around his waist and hair. When he walked in his room whistling he didn't expect Kiba to be sitting on his bed reading a 'hustler'. Naruto spazzed out and fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

"Gah Kiba what the hell?" He screamed at the grinning canine. The brunette just shrugged and grabbed his backpack.

"Hurry up Blondie! We gotta get to the café. You don't want to leave the Uchiha and the Hyuuga waiting do you?" The canine ducked the projectile the blonde sent his way. Before he could get hit again he left the nude blonde.

It was true, Naruto didn't want to have them waiting for him. The two rivals stepped up their game lately in trying to seduce him, but for some reason Sasuke seemed to be winning. He was doing the same things Neji was doing but he was actually trying to be his friend first. The scarred blonde could appreciate that. He would never get involved with someone that just wanted him for his looks. Although Neji was hot, he was a bit of an ice cube.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the boys so he could get dressed. A couple of minutes later he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Kiba, Kyuubi, and a grumpy Iruka were waiting for him. He gave the scarred man his best smile and sat next to Kiba. The man stared at him for a few minutes checking him over for something.

"What is it Otousan?" The smaller blonde scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. The honey tanned man leaned forward to look closer at the blonde. He laughed nervously and looked to his brother who was just as clueless.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked still examining the teen as if he could see the answer on his skin. Kiba tried to stifle the all knowing giggles. Quick glares from Iruka made the hound straighten up, but not stop.

"Oh... Uh... Nothin just thinking about something... Or someone." He muttered the last part inaudibly. Kyuubi growled at his brothers starry eyes. He absolutely hated the idea of his brother being romantically involved with either of the two rivals. Naruto wouldn't let him beat them up.

"Or a certain someone with brown hair and white eyes. Or someone with black eyes and black hair." Kiba added dreamily putting his hands under his chin to stress his point. He yelped when the smaller blonde punched him hard in the arm.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Otousan. We gotta go bye!" He said and rushed out of the door before Iruka could blow a gasket. The brunette and the blonde followed suit and they could hear the man screaming all the way towards the end of the gate.

The trio still had some time before school so they walked to the dessert café where all their friends hung out. They entered the café and turned the corner to sit in the usual booth.

In the booth were Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Neji. Naruto brightened up when he saw the duck butt hairstyle. Everyone in the large booth scooted over so that the trio could sit. Naruto mysteriously ended up sitting between Neji and Sasuke.

Everyone at the table except for Naruto knew why. Neji and Sasuke glared ferociously at everyone at the table to make room for the blonde. Gaara and Kiba found the little love triangle highly amusing.

Sasuke studied the blonde intensely as he sat there beside him. He had an ethereal glow to his skin that made him look like a full American instead of Japanese. The raven was starting to believe his brother when he said he was in love with him. The blonde turned his way and gave him a large grin for no reason. The raven ignored the the funny feeling the look gave him when his stomach clenched.

The waitress came over to the table to take all the orders from the teen.

"Oh hey Naruto!" The waitress said. She stuck her chest out more to reveal her two open buttons. The blonde cracked his famous grin at her and she giggled flirtatiously.

"Good morning Jani-chan. How are you?" He asked in his normal tone. Gaara and Kiba paid extra close attention to his flirting technique. Well Kiba paid attention but Gaara listened. The waitress now identified as Jani giggled some more and pushed a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. Ino and Sakura gagged at her poor excuse for flirting.

"Much better now Naru-chan." She said and ducked her head down trying to hide the blush on her face. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the girl who was ignoring everyone besides Naruto.

Sasuke growled lowly at their familiarity. No one gives his Dobe cute nicknames unless it's him. He looked behind the blonde who was leaning forward on the table and towards Neji who had the same look he did.

"That's good to hear. Well Jani-chan you know what I like so you can get my friends' orders." She nodded her head still blushing and pulled out her note pad. She scribbled on the paper as everyone gave their orders and left with a noticeable swish in her hips. When she rounded the corner Sakura spoke up.

"Do you have fangirls everywhere we go?" The pinkette exclaimed with wild gesticulations. She almost smacked Ino who sat next to her in the face. Kyuubi nodded as an answer and got smacked upside the head by the blonde who glared at him.

"Yes." Gaara said shocking a few at the table.

"Yea shrimpy has em everywhere!" Kiba said bouncing up and down excitedly just like a dog everyone thought he was.

"Shut up Kiba! I'm just naturally good looking." The blonde nodded at his own conclusion and everyone rolled their eyes.

The waitress came back with the orders and served everyone theirs except Naruto's. They all gave him questioning looks but he just grinned. Jani walked back into the kitchen without another word only staring at Naruto.

"Where'd she go?" Choji said in the middle of chomping down on chips. Everyone wanted to know the same question. Even Shikamaru opened his eyes expecting an answer.

"She'll be back." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Naruto sunk back into the upholstered seat and sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes and waited for Jani to return back with his order. The scarred blonde blinked them open when Kyuubi threw a napkin in his face.

Jani stood in front of Naruto with his order behind her back. She wanted Naruto to be pleased and ask her out on a date. The waitress waited until the blonde stopped glaring at his duplicate and turned his attention on her. She pulled the items from behind her back and set them in front of him.

Naruto gave her the brightest grin he ever made. He always got this excited over his favorite food. Everyone at the table gave the white container and drink a questioning look before turning to the waitress who was still standing there. The scarred blonde focused his attention back to the waitress who was turning extremely red.

"Thank you Jani-chan. You always take good care of me." Ino almost choked on the frappé she was drinking and Sakura's face became extremely pale. The waitress was no better than the girls. The pinkette's state of shock turned into a hard glare that could kill a puppy.

"Your-your welcome Naru-chan." He reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet but she stopped him hastily.

"No, no it's on the house." Naruto smiled at her sweetly and nodded.

"Thank you Jani-chan. But the least I can do is invite you to our people auction on Friday." Sasuke's eyes bled from black to red as the waitress almost jumped out of her skin when she accepted. The murder vibes he emitted almost rivaled Sakura, Ino, and his rival, Neji.

"Pick you up after school? Good, see you then." She walked away with air under her feet. She basically floated through the kitchen doors. "Finally she's gone." He focused his attention back on the steaming container in front of him. He opened the top slowly as if it were some great treasure. The contents were revealed slowly to the people crowded around the blonde. Naruto broke open his chopsticks and wasted no time in digging into the ramen. When he finished he fell back into the booth seat fully sated.

"Aah ramen, food of the gods." Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at his food choice.

"How'd you get that? I've been here over a thousand times and that's definitely not on the menu." Choji said in between bites. Naruto shrugged off the question with a wave of his hand.

"Nah Jani just takes care of me like that." Kyuubi snickered at the unintentional double entendre. "Well off to school." The blonde exclaimed and was the first to get up. He grabbed the coffee cup from the table and brought it to his lips.

Neji got up so that the blonde could get out of the booth. Everyone at the booth wasn't yet ready to leave so they stayed behind. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at the expected response. He always went to school early to assist Tsunade with her paperwork. So he set off to his destination without another thought.

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he bounced down the sidewalk listening to his iPod. He raised the coffee cup to his lips and sipped gingerly. When he lowered the cup he caught a glimpse of black. He looked to his right and saw Sasuke Uchiha staring straight ahead with his hands in his pockets. The blonde wondered how long he had been walking besides him. He pulled the white buds from his ears and looked up towards the tall figure.

"Uh hi." The raven looked down to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. The scarred blonde looked away quickly trying to hide his blush from the raven. The taller teen just smirked at the blonde's reaction. "You wanna go to the park?" The blonde asked suddenly. He didn't even wait for an answer as he crossed the street in a different direction.

Sasuke was never one to follow orders, but if he didn't go after the blonde he could miss his chance. He was pretty rue the blonde liked him, but he wanted to follow Itachi's advice so he wasn't pressuring the blonde. He was so busy going over Itachi's orders that he didn't realize he was in a park. Sasuke looked for the blonde mop amongst the play equipment.

The scarred teen was sitting on a swing staring down at the ground. One hand grasped tightly around the chains and the other in his lap clutching his cup. The raven just wanted to reach out and give him hug. Sasuke sat on the empty swing next to him neither saying a word.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke chided himself mentally for asking such a dumb question. He was relieved when Naruto didn't notice or recognize his moment of stupidity.

"I used to come here a lot when I ran away from home. When things got a little too heavy I came here to think. And I didn't bring you here, you followed me." He added with a grin. He sipped from his cup again and resumed his position. Sasuke glared at the blonde who only chuckled in reply.

"Naruto, why did you invite the girl from the cafe to the auction Friday? You seemed relieved when she left." Naruto looked up from the interesting flower on the ground to stare deeply into a pair of bottomless black ones. Peach lips stretched into a genuine smile that didn't quite reach the blonde's eyes.

"Everyone needs a little pick me up now and again. If it makes her happy for me to take her out I'll do it immediately. And it makes me happy to make people happy. She's a really sweet girl. Her mom died when she was young and her dad is sick, she works herself to the bone everyday to provide for her family and to pay his medical bills. I just thought she needed a break. Ya know you don't have to like someone to be nice."

The raven marveled at the blonde's train of reasoning. What Naruto said really did make sense.

"But if you take her out won't she lose money?" Sasuke wanted to smack his self for still trying to make the blonde break the date.

"No. Ever since I met her I've been slipping money secretly into her bank account. I guess that's a bonus to being rich huh? So much money and you don't know what to do with it. Of all the people I've met she seemed the most deserving of it. I really love having her around; she's just a little suffocating at times." The blonde said softly. His blue eyes went back to the ground avoiding the intense gaze.

Sasuke stared admiringly at the blonde. Was the blonde's heart really made of gold? In all his years he never met someone who gave truly without wanting something in return.

"How did you sneak out of the café unnoticed?"

"Told them I was going to the bathroom. I think Shikamaru noticed, but he knew better than to say anything." The blonde laughed lightly at the raven's observation. The blonde got up from the swing and brushed off his pants. He drained the rest of the latte and shot it into the nearest trashcan.

"What kind was that?" He asked as he stood up beside the blonde.

"Pumpkin spice with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. Mmm... Yum. C'mon let's get going." He started off again in the direction of the school without another word. The raven followed silently behind the blonde watching the shapely teen sway to the beat of the music on his iPod.

They arrived at the large brick school and walked in. The two teen's stayed silent as they entered the English class.

Kyuubi glared holes into the black haired teen as he walked into the room with his brother. He looked everywhere for his duplicate only to see he was with the Uchiha. The blonde must have called his brother's phone over a hundred times.

Naruto took his usual seat in the back next to Kiba who was grinning like a feral dog. The brunette's eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint as he stared at the scarred blonde. The scarred teen cocked his head to the side in silent question to the canine.

"Hmmm so that's where he went." He said absentmindedly with his fist under his chin. He laughed heavily when the blonde started to blush deeply. Naruto punched the dog boy in the arm and turned away to face the front of their class. Minutes went by and finally the silver haired teacher came in.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screeched as usual upon his daily entry. The silver haired man was nose deep in his infamous orange book not looking at anyone in the class. He waved his hand and plopped down behind his desk.

"My apologies class, I got lost on the road of life again." Minutes passed by without anyone saying anything because if they did they knew they would receive a twenty minute lecture on the importance of silence. The silverette gently placed his book down on the desk and dropped his feet from the desk. He crossed his hands in front of his face and leaning on the desk with his elbows.

"Ok class. Let's get down to business. Today you will all receive a book report project on a book of my selection. 50 page minimum and it will be due Friday of next week. Their will be ten groups with two people in each group. Read the book; write the report, simple enough right?" He added with a grin. The teacher called out the groups and distributed the books.

Sasuke never was the praying type or the one to believe in invisible forces, but he thanked anyone up there that was listening when he was paired with the object of his affection. His eyes widened slightly when Kakashi called out his and Naruto's name together. He looked towards his silver haired teacher who winked at him and continued on with assigning groups. The raven should have known that the perverted teacher knew about his infatuation with the blonde. He reminded his self to get the teacher a new Icha Icha.

All the teens in the classroom moved around so that they could discuss the books and make study arrangements. But most were focused on the blonde and Sasuke. The scarred blonde sat across from the raven heard teen with extreme awkwardness.

"Uh... Hi?" The blonde could already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as the teen scanned him over with his eyes. Naruto could practically see the glare Neji was giving them even though his back was facing him. "So I guess we should make some sort of agreement. Ok how about I do chapters 1-15 and you do 16-30 and we can meet up and compare notes."

"Everyday this week after school at my house." The pale teen's statement gave no room for protest so the blonde dumbly nodded. Since Sasuke was sitting in front of the blonde he had a perfect position to see his long haired rival. He smirked at the glaring teen and refocused his attention back to the blonde in front of him.

"That's fine but I don't know where you live and I can't come by Friday because I'm gonna be in the people auction." The raven raised an eyebrow at this. How come he just found out that the blonde was actually in the auction.

"Yea Kurenai-sensei is the director. She thought my brother and I would bring in a lot of extra money for the school." The blonde grinned at the fact that the teacher basically called him sexy. Sasuke caught on to his train of thought and smirked at his over inflated ego.

"I will meet you in the courtyard after the last bell so we can go to my house and work." The scarred teen's thought pattern went straight to the gutter and he blushed deeply.

The blonde was about to sputter something unintelligent when the bell rang as dismissal. He shot out of his chair and rushed over to Kiba. A tanned hand wrapped around the dog boy's wrist effectively pulling him from the room. The blonde dragged them to a secluded area so that they could talk in private. Kiba put his feet flat on the tiled floor of the hallway stopping the blonde's escape attempt.

"What's wrong with you Blondie?" Naruto put his hand on his chest trying to stop the throbbing almost painful beat of his heart and calm his breathing.

"Ok he wants to meet at his house today after school and all next week. What do I do?" The scarred blonde was really starting to hate this situation. He was sounding like a girl and complaining to his best friend about a guy. The blonde was starting to get nervous and hyperventilating.

"Well you like him don't you? Then go to his house and 'study'." He said using air quotes to stress his point. The brunette realized this was not a good thing to do because the blonde was breathing shallower every second. Without an ounce of dignity left he pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "Calm, calm. What's got you so worked up anyway?"

"But but what if he wants to y'know. I'm not ready for that yet. And what if no ones there and were there alone. What if he tries something and we do it and and..." His voice came out muffled because he was speaking into the canine's chest. The brunette chuckled lightly and patted the panicky blonde on the back.

"There's like a hundred possible solutions to this Blondie."

"Well enlighten me dog breath." The blonde turned his head upwards so he could look at his friends face.

"You could lie and say that you have something to do. Or you could switch the location to like the café or somewheres. Or you could invite me and Shikamaru so that you won't be alone." The blonde gasped in sudden realization and hugged the dog even tighter.

"God Kiba! Why aren't you this smart all the time?" The canine just shrugged as his reply. "Thank you." The blonde pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon we can't be late to Ebisu-sensei's class or he might bite our heads off."

The boys made it into their class just before the bell rung and sat down, with Kiba sitting next to Kyuubi, and Naruto on the other side of the room by Sakura. Kyuubi tapped Kiba on the shoulder when their teacher was distracted.

"Yo dog what was up with Naruto? He looked about ready to explode."

"Oh he was just having a blonde moment. Y'know how he gets all nervous and panicky about stuff. Well he's unsure about being alone with the Uchiha." Kyuubi nodded knowing exactly how his twin got when he let his nerves control him. "Yea that brother of yours is driven by motion. It's gonna kill him one day." The blonde growled at the dog boy before turning his attention back to the front of the room where the teacher was going over something about zygotes and chromosomes.

The raven haired teen was confused. He didn't understand why the blonde was acting so strangely. He had basically invited the blonde home and the teen jumped out of his skin. Sasuke observed the way he pulled the dog out of home room so urgently. Did he not want to go home with the pale teen? Was he unsure about something? Did the raven mess up? He needed to talk to someone. And since his brother wasn't at school, Shikamaru was his second choice. Even though he doesn't talk much he's a good listener and always gives great advice. He's Sasuke's best friend and he knows who Sasuke really is. Shikamaru saw straight through the teen's cold façade.

The teen decided to talk to him during gym. Today was free run so they could chat then. Sasuke half listened to the lecture that the teacher was giving so he could observe the blonde. When the blonde first left he was a train wreck, but when he came back he was calm; still on edge, but calmer than before.

The class bell rung and everyone filed out into the hallways. Naruto said good bye to his brother and Kiba. He was on his way towards gym when he noticed someone fell in step with him. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. He looked towards the face of the tall figure and what he saw made him blush and turn forward.

"Hello Naruto." Neji said with his usual Hyuuga grace. The long haired brunette had on a black dress shirt with a diagonal striped tie. His long hair was down and it fanned out across his back.

"Hi Neji." He said somewhat nervously. For some strange reason he felt like he was cheating on the black haired raven that plagued his thoughts. He didn't like that feeling even though they weren't together.

"How are you today?" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows at that. He didn't know how to answer that question. He felt somewhat good that he was going to be alone with the raven, but he was very nervous.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that. Everything is just… so confusing." He sighed out. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow but the blonde just kept looking forward. It didn't feel right when he did it.

"How so?" The blonde internally cringed. He didn't want Neji to ask, but nothing's ever simple at Konoha prep.

"Oh Neji I don't want to burden you with my overly complicated teenage angst." Before the Hyuuga could reply they entered the locker room and separated. Naruto was very relieved that he evaded the barrage of questions and uncomfortable small talk. He walked to his locker only to found a green clad boy waiting for him.

"Hello my youthful love! Please allow me to protect you with my life!" The bowl cut boy glomped him squeezing the air out of his lungs. He patted the boy awkwardly on the back before he was released.

"Um sure. But can I get dressed first?" The bowl cut boy attacked him with another hug before he ran off to some unknown location. The blonde sighed and opened his locker. The usual cat calls and leers came when he removed his shirt. He pulled the black shirt out and over his head. The teen instinctually looked around before he pulled down his pants. Like a lightening strike he finished dressing pulling on his shoes as he walked out into the open field where his class was to be. He was immediately identified by Lee and captured in a hug.

"My youthful love, you made it!" Everyone else in the class laughed at the blonde's discomfort.

After the blonde dislodged the green monster from his arm the class soon started.

After doing his minimum number of miles Sasuke jogged to the rest stop on the trail. He saw the person he needed to talk to on his back with his hands under his head staring up at the blue sky. He sat down next to the pineapple headed boy silently.

"Is the thing with Naruto from this morning still bothering you?" He asked without even opening his eyes. He took the silence as a yes. "I overheard Kiba telling his brother that he was nervous to be alone with you. And from my observations you are too. Troublesome."

The raven sighed and took the same position as his friend. It was true; hell has frozen over, Sasuke Uchiha is nervous to be alone with the blonde. Every time he sees someone with blonde hair it makes his stomach flip. Sasuke Uchiha is in love with Naruto Uzumaki, and it's killing him. Whenever he sees the blonde surrounded by his fangirls or boys he wants to gut them all for touching his Dobe.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at his contemplative friend. Being around bunch hormonal teenagers was giving him grey hairs.

It was clear as day that the teen next to him was in love with the blonde that shook Konoha Prep to its core. Everyday the raven would scan the classroom for the blonde to see what he was doing or who he was talking to. Sasuke had never been so friendly or open to anyone like he was with the blonde. Shikamaru was thankful to the blonde for making Sasuke happy. He deserved it. The two boys laid there until Gai dismissed the class.

Naruto was escorted to the showers by a very hyperactive Lee who refused to let him go alone. He was very close to telling the green monster to leave him alone, but he was just being nice.

"Hey Lee can you get me some soap." He asked praying that his distraction worked.

"Yes my youthful love! I will get you the best smelling soap ever made. Your youthful skin will glow with the power of youth!" He said sprinting away to find soap. The blonde sighed and slinked into the shower stall. He relocked the door and stripped down.

While in the shower he thought about a lot of things. He thought about the soap he never received and Jani at the café. But he thought about the raven most of all. He was still a bit anxious about their meeting later on, but he decided on what to do. He was going to go to Sasuke's house and study just study. Do nothing but studying and reading. But what if they got hungry?

Naruto sighed and leaned his head on the blue tile wall. If he had been in his right mind he would have never even touched the wall knowing how many germs were possible, but today was an exception. The blonde didn't know how to feel about the teen. It was so confusing, he has never felt about anyone the way he felt about Sasuke. He knew about love, but he didn't know if it was love or physical attraction. They had just met two weeks ago so he was sure it couldn't be love yet. Could it? Maybe he just cared a lot for the other teen. But if you care for him you love him right? Gah! So much teenage angst!

He turned the knob on the shower and stepped out. He dried off and put on his tight jeans before he stepped into the locker room. Just as he expected Lee was waiting for him at the door. He slung his towel and shirt over his shoulder walking away with the bowl cut boy in tow. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and put his things away. Before he left for lunch he briefly thought about the raven.

Naruto got to lunch late as usual, but he didn't accept any offers to let him move to the front. He inched up only when the line moved turning around when someone ran into his back. He really wasn't in the mood for and of his fangirls. When they noticed his appearance earlier some of them offered to 'relieve his stress'.

The girl that ran into him from behind was shorter than him and she had short black hair. What amazed the blonde was that her eyes were the same color as Neji's. She was blushing furiously and stuttering.

"S-sorry. I-I was p-pushed into your back. S-sorry I'm H-Hinata. Again I'm sorry."

"Whoa it's ok. No harm done. I'm sure you didn't try to. Hi my name's Naruto Uzumaki." He stretched his hand out and she took it cautiously. "Hey are you by any chance related to Neji Hyuuga." Naruto noticed how she visibly stiffened at the mention of the teen.

"Yes I'm his cousin." The blonde also noticed the way she said that. She didn't say 'he's my cousin' but 'I'm his cousin'. The blonde figured that they must have some internal family issues. He tried not to get involved with anyone else's problems because he had too many himself.

The duo talked all the way until they got to the front of the line and paid for their lunches.

"Hey Hinata you um wanna eat lunch with me today?" The girl flushed red and looked about ready to pass out. The black haired girl nodded not trusting her tongue to form correct words.

"W-with y-you alone?" She squeaked trying to gather her bearings.

"If you want. I usually eat lunch with my brother and friends, but they'll survive without me. That's if you don't want to be around anyone unfamiliar. I totally understand that situation." He said exasperatingly.

"You have a brother?" She asked dodging the embarrassing answer that she wanted to eat alone with the sexy blonde. The thought of a relative that looks like the one in front of her gave her chills.

Naruto just guided her to the table subliminally as he answered her question.

"Yea, that big buff muscly lug right there. He's my twin." He said pointing to the blinding gold hair that belonged to his brother. Kyuubi heard him and turned around. He gave Naruto a look of confusion at the girl but he shrugged it off and continued staring at the girl. Naruto sat down next to Gaara with Hinata on his other side.

Kyuubi had never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. He immediately wanted her, but not like any other girl he dated before. He actually wanted a relationship with this girl. When he saw his twin walking with her he was instantly jealous. It wasn't fair that his brother got all the nice girls and he got all the whores. But he knew that once he told his brother he liked her Naruto would back off. He stole glances every so often at the blushing girl.

"Hey Gaara-chan! Are ya gonna bet on me at the people auction?" The scarred blonde leaned his head on his friends shoulder much to the red heads annoyance.

"I'm not going." Naruto gasped at his friends' ghastly response.

"Oh c'mon Gaara, Ya gotta go! You wouldn't let me get sold to some perv, would you?" He asked a little bit worried. The redhead always had a sick sense of humor. The blonde's face paled when his friend smirked, and remained speechless.

"You won't have to worry about that! The school's gonna have to declare a winner between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga." Kiba said mouth stuffed with food. He glared across the table at the dog boy who was laughing heavily spewing food chunks everywhere.

"Gah Kiba say it don't spit it!" Kyuubi said behind his hands that covered his face. He turned his head to the black haired girl when she giggled. The larger blonde grinned and she blushed deeply turning away so he couldn't see.

"I'd bet on you Naruto." Ino said seductively batting her eyes and twirling her hair. The pinkette sitting on her left stuck her finger in her mouth and gagged signifying the horrible display of flirtation. Naruto leaned across the table putting his hand underneath her chin and lifting her head to his eye level. He leaned extremely close to her glossed lips, but not enough to touch. Ino's eyes slipped close and a shallow breath escaped her parted lips.

"I bet you would Ino-chan." He whispered and backed away with a snicker. Everyone at the table bursted with laughter as Ino realized she wasn't about to get kissed. You could even see the little shake in Gaara's shoulders indicating he was amused. Ino bonked the hysterical blonde on top of the head with her fist and then glared everyone at the table to death.

"Ah ah I'm sorry Ino-chan it was just too easy." He said as he wiped the tears from under his glasses.

The bell rung for the next class and the friends parted ways. Since Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had drama literature with him Naruto walked them to the Amphitheater. The blonde pushed the girls in front of him so that he could talk to Hinata without them hearing.

"Hinata, what do you think of my brother?" He asked casually while checking out the way Sakura's hips swayed with her walk.

"H-he's n-nice." Hinata thought way more of the larger twin. He was rugged loud funny and very cute. If she had the courage she would ask him out.

"If he asked you on a date would you accept?" The girl's breath became shallower internally panicking. Did she say her thoughts a loud?

"I w-wouldn't want t-to be r-rude." The blonde raised an eyebrow at her question like a certain Uchiha he knew. He put his tanned hands in his pockets as they walked outside into the cold November air.

"I think you two would be a great couple. You contrast very nicely, with Kyuu being loud and obnoxious and you being quiet and mousy, but with a hidden dominant streak. Yea I know it's in there somewhere. There's no use in hiding it. But back on point, he likes you and I seen you checkin' him out during lunch so would you like to date him?" He asked turning his head to her.

"H-he likes me?" She asked trying again to dodge the previous question. The blonde laughed deep in his chest startling the small girl.

"Yes and please answer the question. I think you can really make him a better person." He said all amusement vanishing from his tone.

"H-how so?"

"Well I think that secret dominant streak in you can stop his many flings. It's not like he has sex with everyone, it's just that he picks the wrong type of girl all the time. Just think about it ok?" Hinata was about to reply, but the blonde already opened the door to the theatre and ushered the girls in. She nodded to him in the darkness, but she wasn't sure he noticed. They sat down in the individual desks that lined the upper part of the theatre.

Naruto was so nervous he was shaking. This was the last period before he met the raven. He had to gather enough nerve just to sit by him in his assigned seat. He noticed the raven examining him and it was very unsettling. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest when the raven leaned over.

"Naruto instead of my house we can go to the café." A wash of relief flooded over him calming his nerves significantly. He nodded with a weak smile and faced the stage where their teacher was talking.

Sasuke internally smiled as the blonde visibly relaxed. He was glad that the location was the only problem. Maybe he could ask the blonde out somewhere without it being school related. Is today too soon to be asking for a date? Maybe he should wait until it's later into the project. But the people auction is Friday. And he knows for a fact that The Hyuuga is going to be there. He doesn't want him to buy a date with the blonde. Sasuke's mind was flashing through so many outcomes of the possible date that it was driving him insane. He finally decided to talk with the blonde to see if he reciprocated his feelings.

"Sasuke are you paying attention?" Yamato asked the phased raven. The raven didn't answer ignoring the question whatsoever. Sasuke smirked when the blonde beside him giggled breaking the silence in the theatre.

The bell rung minutes later and everyone started packing up and shifting around.

"Hey I just have to meet my brother and I'll see ya in the courtyard." The blonde didn't wait for a reply as he walked out of the theatre with a bounce in his step. He was so happy that he wouldn't have to be alone with the teen that he was head over heels for. While walking down the hallway he ran into Kiba.

"Hey Blondie! You seem calm even though you have to see the Uchiha now. What happened?" The brunette could feel the happiness radiating from his blonde counterpart. It actually made him feel better. He just figured that the blonde had that effect on people.

"Oh dog breath I feel a million times better. He changed the location to the café so we won't be alone! And I can't really talk he's waiting. And have you seen Kyuu?" He said as he walked halfway down the corridor.

"Oh nice! And he's in the administration office talking to Tsunade." The blonde nodded and pulled out his cell.

'Hey Kyuu I'm with Sasuke at the café. Call Otousan for me!-N" He slipped the phone back in his pocket and started back on his way to the courtyard. He let his eyes slip closed as he swayed to the pulsating beat of some American band. He didn't even notice he was being watched by the other patrons in the hallway as he swirled his hips around.

"Lets get it started hot! Lets get it started in here!" He muttered as he walked out into the cool breeze. The blonde opened his eyes to search for the raven but he was nowhere to be found. He turned around to face the lean chest of Sai. He sighed and removed the buds from his ears.

"That was a nice little show you put on dickless. Who you looking for?" He asked fake smile in place.

"Sasuke. Have you seen him?" The blonde was starting to get cold waiting the raven.

"Yea I saw him in the administration office with your brother. That got in a verbal altercation after last bell." The blonde furrowed his forehead in confusion before realization dawned on him. After he thanked the pale teen he broke into a sprint down the hall. He turned the hallways so fast he almost slipped on the polished floor. He burst through the office door totally ignoring the assistant.

"Kyuubi what the fuck!" He screamed at his twin who had a glare set on the raven. "Excuse me Baa-chan. But seriously Kyuu? Why" He sighed and sat on the couch against the wall. "Can't we have one peaceful normal life?"

"No Naruto, we can't! You and that fucking snake sailed that ship a long time ago!" He yelled at his brother. He immediately regretted it as he saw the sad glint in his duplicates eyes. The scarred blonde looked like a kicked puppy. He was barely containing the tears that threatened to fall. "Naruto I didn't mean that!"

Tsunade watched silently as the smaller blonde got off the couch gloomily and walked out of the office closing the door with a silent click. She felt rage build within her at the larger blonde's lack of sympathy. She didn't fully understand what the blonde had said to make his duplicate so upset. She turned her hard stare from the door to the blonde that remained there.

"You're dismissed Uchiha." The raven didn't need her to ask twice. He could tell that she was about to rain hell on Kyuubi. Sasuke thought he deserved it for making his Dobe sad. He looked for the blonde in the hallway but handling no trace of him. A sleek iPhone surfaced from his pocket as he rocket dialed the blonde's phone. It just rang; he tried again but got the same results.

He walked outside and searched around for that unmistakable blonde mop that he loved. The courtyard was barren and he could just imagine the little brush that rolled on the ground in old westerns. Sasuke was just about to give up on his search efforts until he remembered the most predictable place to find his Dobe. He sprinted to the playground with his messenger bag clanking at his side.

The blonde was sitting on an empty bench with his head down. His back was facing the raven so he didn't notice the raven approaching him. The warm coffee cup in his hand threatened to spill as he felt his hand go lax. He turned to the source of the creaking wood only to find his crush sitting closely beside him. "Hey." He said sadly. Fresh tears glided down his cheeks and his gaze turned back to the ground.

Sasuke's heart broke as he watched his Dobe cry. He didn't know what to say that could heal the obvious emotional scars. He finally decided to let his guard down fully and truly speak to the distressed teen.

"I apologize for getting in a fight with your brother. He was just looking out for your safety." The blonde nodded, but otherwise said nothing. "Naruto I have no clue as to what he said that made you so distraught, and I hope I will learn one day, but it makes me less than happy to see you sad. No one as energetic and as generous as you should be sad for any reason, Naruto. I really like you and to see you this way pains me." The blonde turned his gaze from the dirt ground to the teen who sat beside him. Sasuke was openly admitting his feelings for the blonde. What should he do?

"I like you too, but there are a lot of things going on with me that you don't want to be mixed up with." He sighed wiping the tears from under his glasses. He was slightly surprised when a hand covered the one holding onto his cup and pried it from his hand. He didn't realize he was holding so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He watched the pale hand put the latte on the ground and covered his again. He looked up from the joined hands in his lap to the raven's face.

"I can handle whatever you dish out Naruto. Just try me." He asked half pleadingly. He wouldn't know what to do if the blonde rejected him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde laid his head on his broad shoulder. Naruto nodded into the shoulder and squeezed the raven's hand.

"Ok." He looked up with a genuine smile that reached the corners of his eyes. His heart skipped a beat when the pale teen cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a light kiss.

"Do you still want to go to the café? We can reschedule tomorrow if you feel like going home." They stood up and stared at each other for awhile. The blonde hugged him tight around the waist squeezing lightly.

"Can we go to your house?" He spoke into the teen's chest. The blonde liked the way his heart beat on a soothing rhythm. Sasuke's breath stopped when the blonde suggested that they go to his house. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder and kissed the tanned forehead.

"Yea my aniki should be home by now." The blonde pulled away, instantly missing the warm teen. He nodded and pulled out his phone. He dialed a few numbers and put it to his pierced ear.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you? Kyuu said he upset you and you ran away! Are you alright? Where are you?" Asked a frantic Iruka. He calmed slightly when the blonde laughed at his scatterbrained thoughts.

"Otousan I'm fine. Can I stay at Kiba's tonight?"

"Yes, but stop running away every time your brother pisses you off! He's been worried sick looking for you everywhere. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for what he said, whatever that is. Just stop running away. Where do you go anyway?" A flood of relief washed over the scarred man when he found out the teen was safe. He reminded his self to skin the larger duplicate.

"Yea I'll talk to him tomorrow. And Otousan, don't tell him I called you. I want him to suffer a bit." The scarred man chuckled a bit before agreeing and hanging up.

Naruto put up his cell phone and turned to his new boyfriend. "Um you ready?" He asked a bit nervously. The raven nodded and they started on their way to the raven's condo.

Sasuke stopped right in front of a large skyscraper with many windows.

The inside of the lobby was filled with many lavish colors and people. Many of them wearing high society clothes even though it was midday. Oak furniture was scattered about on the foyer but it still held an order to the arrangement. Lush silk covered the chairs that were positioned next to the elevators. A staircase that led to upper levels faced the opposite of the room.

He guided the awestruck blonde through the lobby and to the elevator. The doors opened revealing a large breasted woman with blonde hair and a purse pooch. She looked like she was about to step out until she saw the two boys who looked like sex on legs to her.

Sasuke could care less about the woman but he did notice how Naruto flashed her, his panty dropping grin. They weren't even an hour deep into the relationship and the blonde was already flirting. He was about to get pissed until the blonde stopped him from going in the elevator cart. The scarred teen waited until the doors closed before he turned to the raven.

"What floor do you live on we can take the stairs. I didn't like that look she gave you." He said with a huff and an extremely cute pout. The raven just smirked at him and pulled him to the stairs.

"A little jealous are we Dobe?" The raven said as they climbed the huge red staircase. The blonde only scoffed at the teen's accusation.

"Do you have to be an ass 24 hours of the day?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders indifferently in reply as they climbed the last level. The raven dug through his messenger bag and pulled out a key ring with a fluffy orange ball on it. The blonde doubled over on the floor laughing at the little trinket. The raven haired teen growled at the hysterical blonde and pushed his way into the apartment.

Itachi was sitting at the highly raised kitchen table in his lounging clothes reading the newspaper and enjoying a cup of fresh brewed Arabian coffee. He heard the door unlock and he didn't move because he knew only his little brother had a key to their shared condo. What he didn't expect was the blonde bundle of energy clutching onto his brother's arm. The eldest raven suddenly felt the urge to embarrass his younger sibling. The duo entered the kitchen and he stood up to greet the blonde. He smirked when he saw go sexy the blonde was.

"So we finally meet." Itachi spoke in his smooth deep voice. The blonde released the raven's arm much to his disappointment and creased his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He said in his extremely cute child voice. The youngest Uchiha smiled as he looked down at the blonde mop. He glared death into Itachi's skull as he belted out a deep laugh that Sasuke only heard a couple of times.

"Well Sasuke has been talking about you since you started at Konoha Prep. It just seemed fitting that we finally meet in person." He said and stuck out his left hand to shake. He was fairly surprised when he was pulled into a pressing, but oddly comfortable hug. When they separated the blonde turned his megawatt grin to the youngest Uchiha and softly poked him in his ribs.

"So you've been talking bout me huh bastard?" The raven glared ferociously at his brother who was fighting a losing battle against his giggles. "Well I'm Naruto and I'm super hot obviously!" Then he turned to the raven and poked him again in the ribs. "C'mon bastard there's work to do." He said as he wondered through the large condo. "By Tachi-chan!" Could be heard throughout the room.

Sasuke laughed at his brother's new nickname. "Hmmm cute." Itachi chimed breaking the youngest Uchihas laughing fit. "You made an excellent choice. And he sounds happy to be with you. Otouto I'm proud. Now go and find him before he gets lost." The older Uchiha said ruffling his brother's hair before resuming his previous position at the table.

Sasuke was blown away by his aniki's words. He replayed the elder's sentences over and over as he walked into his room at the end of the hall. He smiled when he saw the blonde lounging on his bed listening to his music and writing something down in a notebook.

"I'm bringing' sexy back! Those mothersfuckers don't know how to act." Naruto muttered as he continued to scribble in his bright orange tablet. His head snapped up as he felt the bed dip down. He blushed embarrassingly as the raven smirked at him. A white bud wiggled out of his pierced ear as he looked away from the amused gaze. He handed the book they were assigned to the raven hoping he would stop staring. His prayers were answered when Sasuke took the book.

"I read that book already so you can use my copy."

"You read?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto gasped crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ha you're such a comedian teme." The scarred teen rolled his eyes and continued to work.

The hours went by with various comments and discussions by the two teens. It was getting late and Naruto almost forgot he had to go to Kiba's house. He put his things up frantically shoving them in his bag.

"Do you want me to walk you to Kiba's house?" The raven asked casually looking up from the book. Sasuke was somewhat disappointed when the blonde shook his head declining.

"Nah! I'll just call my driver." He said somewhat sullenly. The blonde would've loved to stay longer or even sleep there but that was out of the question.

Sasuke nodded, but he really wanted to protest the blonde leaving. He had just gotten his Dobe a couple of hours ago, he didn't want to let go. The only thing that was good about his Dobe leaving is that he would see him tomorrow, and when he was feeling better. He watched as the blonde pulled out the sleek flip phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hey Francis. How are you this evening? That's good to hear. Hey can you pick me up at..." He trailed off looking at the now standing raven haired teen. Sasuke held up a printed notepad with a company label on it. "The Uchiha Towers? Just here with a friend, a very close friend. Why do you assume it's a he? No he's not coming. Francis I don't pay you to ask embarrassing questions! Yea I'm going to Kiba's house. Alright, call me when you get here. Thanks, bye."

And so begins the awkward exit. The blonde thought inwardly as he put the phone away. "You wanna walk me down?" He asked timidly. The longer he stayed the harder it was getting to leave. The raven nodded opening the door of his bedroom. He waited until the blonde walked out before he closed the door with a soft click.

Sasuke watched as the blonde stopped at the door hesitating on whether to open it or not. He was somewhat grateful that the blonde didn't want to leave him just yet. They descended down the elevator silently each sneaking peeks at the other from the corner of their eyes. The raven followed the blonde outside into the cool night air watching the blonde's gloomy walk. His gaze snapped to attention when the blonde turned around. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages until the blonde moved to hug the raven. Sasuke subconsciously determined not to be outdone hug the blonde tight against his frame.

Naruto looked up into the ravens deep black eyes. He didn't notice he moved until his lips were touching the taller teens. His eyes stared at closed ones until he felt a warm tongue lick his bottom lip asking for permission. He tentatively opened his mouth for the invading muscle to explore. The warm flesh moved across the bottom of his teeth before wrapping around his own tongue. The blonde moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck ad threading his hand through black locks. When air became a definite need they broke apart staring deeply into each others eyes.

Long ago

Just like the hearse, you die to get in again

We are so far from you

Burning on

Just like a match you strike to incinerate

The lives of everyone you know

And what's the worst you take

From every heart you break

And like a blade you stain

Well, I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I could say?

Things are better if I stay

So long and goodnight

So long and goodnight

(MCR- I love it! Imagine an acoustic version and not the heavy one)

Naruto was reluctant to pull away as the phone buzzed away in his pocket. He rested his head on the other teen's chest as he fished for his cell phone in his jeans pocket.

"Hello Francis." He said with an underlying edge to his voice. "No I'm ok. Alright bye." The blonde repocketed his phone and removed the arm what was still hanging on the teen's neck. "See you at the café tomorrow?" He asked unsure of what he wanted to hear.

"If your there I'm there." Sasuke said reassuringly. A small smile graced his lips as he earned a grin from the blonde. The blonde kissed him again and before he could deepen it a car sounded startling the blonde. Naruto jerked away clutching his chest and glaring death at the cheeky car driver.

"Fuck Francis!" He screeched at the short man decked in a black suit and driver's hat. The man's smile never faded as he opened the back door of the luxury car. Naruto grumbled as he stalked to the black vehicle. "Tell Tachi-chan I said bye!" He yelled as he climbed into the vehicle.

Sasuke watched as the black car sped off into the distance. He stood there looking down the street wistfully until a deep voice shook him from his musings.

"He does realize that's not my name?" The raven smirked at his aniki turning around to face his brother.

"Yes, but if you tell him about it he'll just shout it every time he sees you." He said and walked into the building leaving his brother in the cold. He smirked as he saw the same woman from the elevator attempt to flirt with the nearest guy possible.

Naruto was fuming on the ride to the dog's house. He glared holes into the back of the driver's head continually cursing him to hell and back. The man just chuckled and kept driving. "Did you bring me a change of clothes old man?" He asked rudely. The man wasn't at all fazed by the blondes answer throwing an orange sack into the back seat. He rummaged through the bag seeing all his personal items. He grinned when he saw a couple of cup ramen. He instantly forgave the interrupting man. The car slid to a stop halting all ramen fantasies instantly. Francis opened the door letting the blonde climb out with his backpack and sack in hand. He walked to the front of the two story house and knocked lightly. The blonde didn't have to knock hard because Kiba's family had sensitive hearing like the dogs they bred.

The door opened revealing an older girl who had the same facial tattoos as Kiba. She smiled wildly showing off her sharpened canines. Naruto always wondered how everyone in the Inuzuka family got sharp teeth. He didn't dwell any longer on the thought as he was wrapped in two strong arms.

"Hey Hana-chan." He sighed as he was released from the bone crushing hug. She kissed him on the cheek ruffling his hair before she spoke.

"Hey shrimp, It's been a long time since I've seen you last. We have to catch up sometime. Well anyway Kiba is upstairs." He nodded and walked up the stairs. He opened the door without knocking scaring the brunette who was watching TV on his bed. Naruto didn't greet the dog tossing his bags to the other side of the room and sitting on the bed staring at the wall. He released the tension in his shoulders and fell onto the boy without notice.

"Naruto why didn't you call Kyuubi? I had to turn my phone off so that he'd stop calling? What happened?" He removed his legs from under the blonde's back tucking them under his crossed arms.

"With Kyuu or Sasuke?" He asked eyes transfixed on the cracks in the ceiling. The brunette scoffed in confusion.

"Of course I mean Kyuu, but what happened with the Uchiha?" The brunette was dying to know what happened on the study date. He watched as the blonde turned sideways in the fetal position facing him.

"Well we were supposed to go to the café after school, but he got in a heated argument with Kyuu or so I heard. No blows were exchanged, but I was still pissed at him. So I went to Baa-chan's office and sure enough there he was with Sasuke sitting next to him. He said some things that made me mad so I left. Sasuke found me and we talked about some stuff. We went back to his house and worked on the project. Did you know his family owns a freaking hotel, but anyway we studied and here I am." The brunette let out a bark of disappointment at the blonde's incredibly boring story.

"But the conclusion to my tale is... I think I have a new boyfriend." He said with a grin. He let the words sink in before he covered his ears from the loud whoop of laughter the brunette sent out.

"Well why aren't you bouncing off the walls? This is what you wanted right?" Kiba's voice turned serious as he stared deeply into the blonde's sapphire blue eyes.

"It is but..." Naruto's gaze refused to meet Kiba's as he lay there curled up.

"But..." The brunette prodded.

"I think I might be in love with him." Naruto's eyes finally reached out for comfort in the brunette's. "And I'm afraid that he won't feel the same way." His voice becoming small and timid. Kiba pulled the blonde into a hug and held him tightly.

"Naruto love is a scary thing, but you can't hide from it for the rest of your life. Sometimes your gonna get hurt when you finally reach that pinnacle, but it's just the way things work. But when its not hurting it's the most amazing thing in the world. Just take me and Shino for example. He's off at college doing god knows what and I'll admit it makes me sad that he's not here, but when he is, my life's like a thousand times better. And it gives me something to look forward to. But it all works out in the end. Trust me." The blonde nodded using his hand to cover the yawn that he knew was coming. He got up from the bed and went to his bags pulling out his sleeper wear. Naruto didn't even bother with going in the bathroom as he pulled his shirt over his head. He quickly put on his other shirt and jumped in the bed.

"Scoot over dog breath." The scarred teen said sleepily sinking underneath the royal blue sheets.

"Shrimpy it's like eleven! I know you're not going to sleep just yet!" A loud snore answered his comment and he rolled his eyes focusing back on the television which was ironically on animal planet.

Naruto was having a very peaceful sleep, but he had the distinct feeling that someone was shaking him. He rolled over ignoring the hand that just dared to shake him again. Groaning, he pried one eye open to look at the dog boy.

"Akamaru sick him!" The blonde shot out of the bed at the mention of the dog only to be tackled by the humongous mutt. The dog was white with fluffy fur and brown ears. The dog attacked the blonde's face with long strokes of its rough tongue.

"Ewww Kiba get this mutt off of me!" The brunette rolled on the floor laughing hysterically. After he was calm enough to breath he called the dog back.

"C'mon Akamaru we'll leave the Uchiha to do that." Kiba got out of the room fast enough to dodge a random object the blonde threw at his head. Naruto got off the floor with a huff trudging to the bathroom to take his shower.

The duo walked down the empty streets of Konoha, their destination set to the café. Warm air hit their chilly skin sending a flood of warm relief over them. They turned the corner to sit at the normal booth where everyone was in attendance except Shikamaru. The blonde yelled in surprise when his brother enveloped him in a tight hug. The larger blonde pulled them to another booth that was secluded away from their friends.

"Naruto I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I wasn't thinking and I was speaking from my anger. Nothing that happened to us was your fault and I apologize for bringing it up in front of everyone. Forgive me?" The larger blonde's fingers were crossed under the tale hoping that his twin did. He grinned brightly when the smaller teen nodded.

"Iruka and Baa-chan sure put a whipping on me, for you disappearin' yesterday! Where'd ya go?" He asked quite curiously. No one knew where his brother ran off to every time he ran away.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be classified as hiding?" The two blonde's stood up and hugged once more. "And Kyuu, If you get in another fight with my boyfriend I'm kickin' your ass. And don't tell anyone about it yet. It's still under wraps." The larger blonde gasped peering over at Sasuke who sat with a smug smirk on his features. He separated from his brother and they joined back with the group.

Sasuke internally refused to let his Dobe sit by the Hyuuga, so he was forced to sit by the pale eyed boy. He laced their fingers together under the table subconsciously rubbing his thumb over the back of the blonde's hand while their friends talked about random subjects. The raven haired teen could've sworn that Neji saw their hands but that only made it that much sweeter.

Naruto got up from the table like he usually did only to be followed shortly by the raven. Both teens walked to the park hand in hand chatting about casual things. They sat on the wooden bench that had started this whole thing. Sasuke brushed the fringes of hair that covered the blonde head that rested in his lap.

"Naruto are you still participating in the auction on Friday?" He felt the blonde tense in his lap, but thought nothing of it when the teen relaxed again.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Kurenai-sensei I would. I take it you don't want me to?" The blonde asked readjusting his glasses. The pale teen smirked and leaned down to kiss the blonde. He growled possessively against the blonde's lips sending a shiver down the teen's spine.

"No, I don't. I know that Neji is going to be there and I don't want him near you." He rose back up. He thought about a couple of things as he stared the blonde in his eyes. A memory flashed through his mind as he remembered his Dobe sitting in the murderous redhead's lap. The blonde saw his thoughtful look the raven had on his face and he raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Dobe, how do you know Gaara, and why didn't he slaughter you when you sat in his lap?" The blonde chuckled sitting up so he could look the teen dead in the eye.

"My Otousan used to run an orphanage and Gaara stayed with us until he got adopted by the Sabakus. We stayed really close afterwards. And to answer your second question I always sit in his lap." He laughed when he heard the raven growl deep in his chest. "Would it make you feel better if I sat in your lap?" The blonde asked already knowing the answer. He crawled on top the teen so that he was straddling the Uchiha.

Soft blonde hairs tickled Sasuke's chin as the blonde's head rested on his shoulder. His arms circled around the scarred teen's waist holding him tight. He loved the way his dobe's arms clutched around his shoulders. The feeling was euphoric something he would crave for the rest of his life. He felt as if he could protect his Dobe from the world and no one could change that. For some unknown reason he felt like telling the blonde all this.

"You coming to my house after school?" The raven smiled when he felt the blonde nod into his neck. He also felt the blonde kiss the part of his neck where his swirl tattoo marred his otherwise flawless skin. His hand caught the hem of the blonde's orange hoodie rubbing small circles warming the cool skin. The moment had been too perfect for too long, the raven knew something was about to mess it up.

"Well if you two are done we have to go to school." They heard a voice coming from behind them. The both turned to see the redhead standing next to a shocked Sakura and an equally shocked Ino.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked still very shocked at the compromising position she saw the teens in. Kiba was snickering at the catatonic girls and Kyuubi was glaring holes into the back of the Uchiha's head.

The beet red blonde lifted off the smug teen's lap getting as far away from the Uchiha as possible. He stayed to the dog boys left as they walked to school. When he wasn't looking at the ground so intensely he stole a couple of glances at the raven only to find him staring right back satisfied look still in place. That didn't help the blush that was determined to stay on his face. He pulled out his iPod intent on getting the sound of Kiba's giggles out of his head.

Sasuke was floating on the highest cloud as they entered the school. The only thing that could have made this mornings discovery any better was if the Hyuuga was there. Now he didn't have to tell everyone that the blonde belonged to him because he was sure that pink haired she banshee would tell everyone. And the look his dobe's brother gave him! Priceless as far as he was concerned. He watched as the blonde sat down across the room and buried his head down into his arms as Kiba said something undoubtedly about this morning's incident. He looked to his right smirking smugly at Neji who was glaring holes into his desk.

Kakashi walked into the room dutifully taking notice of the bright exterior of his favorite student. He could absolutely feel the cheeriness radiating from the Uchiha. He also realized that Sakura didn't point out his tardy today. The pinkette was in the corner of the room surrounded by all the other girls and she was yelling something about something being unbelievable. He deduced the situation down to two possibilities. His plan to get Sasuke and Naruto together worked or they ran out of pink hair dye at the store. He picked the latter. The silverette looked at the blonde who had his head down on the desk trying to ignore the dog boy's voice. The tips of his pierced ears were red indicating he was blushing. His mismatched eyes gleamed with mirth and he winked at the Uchiha who nodded back in acknowledgement. His eyes flickered to the blonde and back to the raven in silent question. A smirked played across the teen's face coolly confirming the man's accusation.

"Class, break into your groups and pick up where you last left off." The teacher sat behind his desk reading his signature Icha Icha. He was about to turn the page in the book when noticed something orange on his desk. His eyes widened in shock when he realized it was the first Icha Icha Paradise ever made hard back collectors edition. A note was taped onto it, it read:

'To the Sneaky Old Perv:

I should have known you were up to something last week when you kept partnering us. Hope you enjoy-

S.U.'

The silverette grinned, diving nose deep into the new book. Naruto was now sitting in front of his black haired counterpart from this mornings' incident and he didn't know what to say. Everyone in the room was watching them ignoring all the work they were sure to have. He was sure that his face was redder than the red pen he repeatedly hit against the table. As if the pen cast a spell on him he watched as it bounced up and down. He must've stayed like this forever until a pale finger held down the end of the pen. He followed the finger all the way until it connected to a shoulder which connected to a head, Sasuke Uchiha's head. He felt frozen as he watched the pale teen lean across the desk close enough to his studded ear resting his elbows on the desk.

"Nervous Dobe? Do you care what they say about us? I don't, you want to know why? I have you and that's all that matters." The blonde nodded and grinned brightly finally starting the work they were supposed to be doing. Every girl in the room wondered what the raven had said to the blonde to boost his morale so significantly. Most were cooing over how cute a couple they were and plotting the start of the SasuNaru fan club with Ino as president. Sakura was busy planning her revenge on the blonde for stealing her Sasuke-kun.

The bell rang signaling the next class to start in the next ten minutes. The blonde waved goodbye to Sasuke and pulled Kiba out the room much like the day before, but today was with less urgency. He stopped his dragging when they reached the usual talking spot. The blonde turned to face the dog grinning and stretching upwards. Kiba eyed his friend skeptically trying to determine whether the blonde's good mood was real.

"Today is gonna be a great day. I can feel it!" The blonde exclaimed slowly walking down the secluded hallway.

"I guess this is the Uchihas doing?" The blonde shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well aren't you two going a little fast? The way you guys were curled up this morning it looked like you guys have been dating for quite some time. You just met him about... Three weeks ago."

"I don't know Kiba, it's just... we click. It feels like I've met him before in a past life or something. Probably an awesome ninja past life, but anyways yea. It's like nothing I can explain and it just makes me wanna explode cause it's so frustrating. I've never felt like this with anyone before. Even when I was with Kimimaro. It just feels like we understand each other more than anyone else. Y'know?" Sighing deeply he dropped his head to stare at the ground until they got to their next class. He sat down by his brother this time ignoring the questioning glance the larger blonde sent his way.

He thought about Sasuke the whole period as the teacher droned on about something unimportant. He shook out of his raven filled trance when a hand snapped in front of his face. He glared at the owner of the hand immediately softening when he saw the raven.

"Thinking about me Dobe?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. He knew the answer was yes when the teen stood up abruptly, blush spread finely across his features.

"Thinking about how I'm gonna kick your ass in basketball teme!" He said as he ran out of the room. Naruto walked into the locker room taking note of all the avoided gazes he received. Usually he couldn't peel the eyes off of him, but now they were all ducking their head when he walked past. He bounded up to the first familiar face he spotted.

"Hey Sai, what's up with everyone? I'm being avoided like the plague. Is their something on my face?" He asked half jokingly. He would definitely want to know if something was on his face. That wouldn't be good especially with his boyfriend around somewhere.

"Well I thought you'd be the first one to know. Let me just say this, Uchiha's don't share toys or play nice. The guys just don't want to get their asses kicked for looking at you. They still will especially me, but more secretive." The blonde rolled his eyes and walked away. He threw his hand over his shoulder in dismissal opening his locker and getting his things.

Naruto had to admit getting dressed without fear of getting jumped was a big relief. He even took his time in getting dressed in his gym uniform. He bounded out of the locker room with his grin in place. Even Lee didn't attempt to glomp him today. He knew it was going to be a good day.

The gym class went accordingly. Everyone broke off into four separate teams and played a basketball tournament. Naruto's and Sasuke's team ended up going against each other with Naruto's team winning by a three shot made by the blonde. The blonde loved the fact that he got to gloat the whole way back to the locker room.

"You're eating lunch with me." The raven suddenly appeared out of nowhere as the blonde exited the shower. Naruto gave him a look that clearly said yea right and walked to his locker. The raven leaned casually against the lockers staring at the blonde's firm ass when the teen bent over to put away his things. "I'm taking you off campus for lunch so get your things."

The blonde banged his head on the steel shelf in the locker wincing and pulling out to stare at the teen. "And have the Kyuubi search party looking for me? Oh I don't think so." He ducked his head back in the locker ignoring the glare his boyfriend sent him.

"It wasn't a suggestion Dobe. We need to talk about some things." The blonde cringed at the words. In every movie he has watched all epic breakups started off like this. He stilled momentarily in his search efforts staring at the metal on the inside for no reason.

"Then you tell my brother you're taking me out for lunch and there's nothing he can do about it." He shut his locker and walked passed the raven without another word. "If he agrees I'll go to lunch with you, so we can 'talk'." He said attempting to hide the venom in his words. Did he do something wrong? He didn't mess up already did he? But this morning had gone so well! What happened in the last 5 1/2 hours that made him want to break up already? Gah! He silently prayed that Kyuubi would have a bitch fit and refuse.

Naruto was startled from his self destructive thoughts when an arm wrapped around his waist. He yelped trying to jerk away but with no avail. A pale hand wrapped around the arm trying to move the offending limbs. He sighed deeply meanwhile inhaling the scent he has come to find intoxicating.

"I take it he said no." Naruto was very confused. First they had to 'talk' and now the raven was cuddling him in the school courtyard. He would never admit it but he was cold and loving the heat the other teen was giving him. He released the tension in his back and fully relaxed into the hold.

"No on the contrary, Kiba told me that he was to avoid me or risk and I quote 'getting his ass kicked'. A little protective are we Dobe?" Sasuke was also slightly confused not that he would admit it. His blonde had tried to get out of the lunch date by saying his brother wouldn't approve. He didn't care about that this morning when he was being one boner worthy lap warmer. He just wanted some simple conversation that didn't include someone drooling over him too much to even speak.

"Such an ass teme. And I'm not the one who has the whole school scared shitless to even look at me. Well are you ready to go?" Now the blonde was curious to how this was threatening to play out. If it meant he could be with his teme longer he would play along dumbly.

They set off down the street with Sasuke leading him to their location. Naruto clutched tighter to the arm provided when they entered a fairly familiar place. How come he hadn't noticed it earlier? They were at his favorite ramen shop. His grin was wider than ever as he bounded to his favorite booth leaving the other teen.

"How did you know?" He asked excitedly. The raven finally strode over to the booth taking a seat opposite of the blonde haired teen.

"When I saw what made you smile like that yesterday I wanted to give it to you. I asked the waitress from the café where to get it, she told me to come here." Ok half of that was true. The teen actually glared her to the point where she gave him the address. He might have also mentioned that she not go on the date with his Dobe, what was he talking about?

They ordered the food with Naruto getting three bowls and Sasuke ordering a chicken salad. The blonde finished his ramen intently watching the raven pick at his salad. His self made tension was killing him. He didn't know what was going to happen meaning he wasn't in control of the situation.

"Sasuke, I-" He started, but the raven beat him to it.

"What do you think of me Naruto?" The blonde crinkled his brow in confusion and embarrassment. How does someone go about answering a question like that?

"Well I Uh. Your smart, a bit of an ass at times but you know your limits. You're talented, but you can't beat me no matter how hard you try. Your sort of cute and a little self centered and your hair oh my god your hair how long do you spend on that in the morning? Oh and your brothers pretty cool, but a bit of an ice cube like you! And I'm rambling aren't I? Gah!" He said as his head hit the table. The blonde looked between the fingers that covered his eyes for some sort of redemption.

"Do you think of me as a friend or more?" He sat up straight in his chair a bit nervously thinking about an answer.

"Well I would like to think of you as more than a friend. Maybe... even a y'know." He shifted in his seat staring at the empty bowls on the table. "Maybe like a boyfriend?" Blue eyes met black for a brief second before Naruto looked the other way. "Well say something!"

Sasuke was so busy floating on the words 'boyfriend' that he didn't realize he wasn't talking in this current push and pull relationship they had going.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I... I'm starting to care a lot about you." Even though his hands were folded and his demeanor was calm but that was far from the truth. He was hoping the blonde said something at least a fraction to his answer's extent. An inaudible sigh left his lips at his dobe's words.

"So what happens now?" He sagged back in the booth when his hand was cradled by a pale hand. Their fingers laced together perfectly as if they were made for each other.

"We'll see when we get there... together." The blonde cheesed wide at his official boyfriend's words. Sasuke paid for the lunch much to the blonde's protest. He slung his arm around the blonde's shoulders drawing him in closer against the nippy November wind. The raven kissed the top of blonde hair rubbing the back of his hand against the teen's cheek. Only his Dobe could earn such a loving embrace. They got back just in time for their last class to start.

"H-hey Naruto-kun." Hinata said as the blonde took a seat by her. He replied with an airy hey before straightening up remembering something he wanted to ask the dark haired girl.

"Hinata-chan, have you thought on what we talked about a couple of weeks back?" The girl blushed deeply, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, I've been observing him lately and think I would like to go on a date with him." The blonde was amazed that she didn't stutter once in her answer. Naruto nodded a little impressed and she blushed deeply.

"I'll make sure to drop some hints." He winked at the blushing dark haired girl before facing the front. He slyly looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye enjoying the small smile that graced his pale features.

The blonde tuned out the whole class as he replayed the moment he almost told the raven he loved him. Naruto was slightly startled when the bell sounded ending the class.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" He pulled out his cell phone and rocket dialed his brother walking away from the raven who remained in the theatre.

"Hey Kyuu! Watcha' doin'?" He asked in his adorable kid voice.

"Nothing gonna study with Gaara. You still with that bastard? I heard he wanted to talk with me? Now why is that?" Naruto was getting tired of his brother's bitchy attitude.

"Gah! Shut up, anyway I'll be home around sevenish? Yea maybe, but anyways tell Kanky cat and Temtem I said hi! Love you, bye!" He never got tired of messing with his brother.

"Cute." Naruto jumped at the familiar voice behind him. He glared at smirking raven that stood behind him. He stomped out of the school leaving the teen in his haste.

"Pompous ass! Think he's so funny! Asshole! Eavesdropping bastard!" A pale hand wrapped around his forearm spinning him around and effectively stopping his dramatic exit. He was about to protest and yell some more, but a pair of lips silenced his words.

"So prissy today." The raven said as he pulled away from the blonde with a smirk. The blonde lightly pushed him away crossing his arms and pouting adorably.

"Y'know that's not going to work forever!" He said readjusting his glasses and walking away, but with less of a huff.

"I'd like to see the day." The raven said smirking meanwhile slinging his arm over the blonde. The blonde's arms were still crossed defiantly, but a cute blush was spread over his cheeks. "Even though you seemed upset you were still going to my house." Sasuke smirked when a sputter of indecencies flew from his dobe's mouth, but he didn't move away.

The raven opened the door and walked in followed by a snickering blonde. Apparently the blonde still found his key chain hilarious.

"You never told me that your family owns a hotel teme." The blonde said as he put his things down in the raven's bedroom. He crawled onto the bed kicking his shoes off in the corner. The orange hoodie was also discarded in the pile.

"My family doesn't, my brother does." Sasuke picked up the carelessly tossed shoes putting them by the door. He hung the hoodie up before sitting down on the bed also. He thoroughly enjoyed the blush that covered his dobe's face. The teen watched as Naruto inched away slightly, but not a noticeable distance.

They worked until late almost finishing the most important parts of the project that was assigned the day before.

"Damn I'm good!" Naruto exclaimed as he removed his glasses tucking them away in his shirt pocket. He stretched his arms upward almost falling off the bed. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the other teen who was chuckling at his clumsiness. He got off the bed walking over to his bag and pulling out a cup ramen. The blonde ignored the raised eyebrow opening the door and walking out into the kitchen.

"Hey Tachi-chan!" He shouted glomping the man tightly, but comfortably. He released his hostage and ran over to the sink. When the cup was filled to the brim with water he popped it in the microwave that he found with the assistance of Itachi. He pressed the buttons on the microwave and backed away sitting in front of the raven haired male.

"So..." The blonde said absentmindedly hating the treacherous three minutes he had to wait. He tapped his fingers on the granite countertop distracting his mind from the awkwardness.

"Why do you have so many piercings in your ears?" Itachi said looking over the edge of the book he was currently reading. He figured the answer was slightly embarrassing since the blonde blushed deeply.

"My ex made me do it." He said shyly. He didn't really want Sasuke to hear him talking about his ex.

"Made you?" Now Itachi was interested in the promising tale. What was the blonde hiding from his Otouto?

"He won a bet." Naruto's face was on fire. He would die if his boyfriend's brother asked the question he knew was next.

"What were the conditions of said bet?" His head dropped down on the table with an audible thump. He gave the older male his do-I-have-to look and a smirk was his only answer. He was about to speak, but the ending beep from the microwave saved his life. The blonde shot from his seat, and got the steaming ramen out. Blowing on his fingers he set the hot ramen down on the counter.

Naruto sat down breaking apart the chopsticks and digging in. He totally forgot the older male sitting across from him with an amused smirk on his face. The teen finally looked up when the raven cleared his throat. He dreaded the expectant look on the elder's face.

"You're waiting on an answer?" He already knew the answer to that. The elder nodded amused at his audible gulp of noodles. He pushed the cup away and straightened his posture.

"The bet was that I couldn't go a week without ramen." He pointed to the cup on the table when the raven nodded he continued. "The bastard tricked me and I lost. So he made me get a tattoo and..." He trailed off not wanting to finish his train of thought. His gaze went from the counter to the elder's expectant eyes.

"And?"

"It's embarrassing."

He admitted face planting into the table again. "He made me get a tattoo and my most pleasurable spot pierced multiple times."

Itachi didn't expect that kind of answer, but it was just as amusing. He made a mental note to pass the information on to his Otouto.

"Your ears?" He took joy when he saw the blonde cringe under his intensely humored eyes. He started to laugh hard ignoring the blonde's adorable pout. It was the first time in a long time that he truly laughed and it felt wonderful. Now he knew for sure that his younger brother made an excellent choice.

Sasuke was on his bed reading when he heard something in the kitchen that sounded like laughing. But it wasn't his dobe's voice. It sounded deeper and more mature, like his brother. He sprinted to the kitchen to find his brother laughing hard and the blonde sitting opposite from him pouting.

"What happened in here?" He asked the blonde. Naruto just blushed some more denying anything and everything.

"Nothing! And if you tell I'll hit you!" He warned Itachi as he ran from the room to gather his things.

Sasuke shot his brother a glare thinking something inappropriate happened with the duo. But by the way Itachi was steadily laughing he shrugged it off. Now he was confused because his brother was basically crying through his deep laughter. What was so funny? He watched the elder compose himself straightening in his chair and opening his book.

"What was that about?" He asked the raven haired male. Itachi simply chuckled behind his book as he brought a black coffee cup to his lips. He walked back to his room knowing he would get no answer.

"You walking me home?" Naruto asked his boyfriend when he got back to the room. The blonde pulled on his orange hoodie and put on his shoes. He absentmindedly twisted his ear enjoying the pleasurable shiver it sent down his spine. He stopped when the black haired teen nodded.

"Bye Tachi-chan. And it's not funny!" He said as he walked out of the door only to hear a deep chuckle in the hall.

The duo walked outside talking about school and the assignment. Naruto latched onto the raven's arm snuggling it like a pillow.

"Hey ya wanna play a game?" He asked excitedly. The raven raised an eyebrow in silent question to the bouncy teen.

"What?" As if possible the teen got even more excited.

"If I ask you a question you have to answer it, same goes for me! Okay?" Sasuke was thinking this incredibly stupid and immature, but if his Dobe was happy.

"Ok I'll go first. Hmmm... ok. What's the deal with your hair? It's like a duck butt on the back of your head." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the blonde's inconspicuous insult.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair. My turn, why do you always go to Kiba for advice?"

"I don't really know. I guess he's like the big brother I always wanted when I was younger." The raven furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But don't you have a brother?" He asked completely ignoring the pattern they had.

"Yea, but we were separated when we younger. I went with our mom and Kyuu went with our dad. That's why we have different last names." Sasuke nodded at the new interesting information. "Hey it was my turn! Why don't you live with your parents?"

Sasuke really didn't want to answer that, but if he stopped now he wouldn't get the answers to questions he needed answered.

"I never really liked my parents. They're cold and uncaring. To my parents, my brother and I are only financial assets. They live in America where the main branches of their company reside. My brother didn't want me going to America with them so he offered to let me stay with him. What happened to your parents?"

"T-they died in a car accident when my twin and I were 8." The raven could feel the unreasonable guilt from the blonde and he held him even tighter as they continued to walk. "I don't have any more questions. Is there anything else you want to know?" Naruto asked, melting into the warm heat of the other teen.

"If you're willing to tell me, I would like to know what Kyuubi said that made you upset yesterday." The blonde stopped walking the moment he finished talking. Naruto was staring down at the ground with his hands clenched tightly.

Sasuke wanted to kill himself for asking the blonde for something like that. He saw how upset the teen was the day prior so why would he tell something so personal. They just met three weeks ago, definitely not enough time for them to share deep secrets. He gathered the stiff blonde in his arms kissing his head and wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I-I wish I..." His breath caught in his throat stopping all words.

"Naruto you don't have to tell me right now if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry I asked." He held the blonde tightly until he stopped crying. The cool night wind swept through the streets setting a relaxing mood for the two teens. They continued walking until they got a block from the blonde's house. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to their sudden halt.

"My Otousan is a little crazy when it comes to the dating front." Naruto pecked the other teen on the lips before disappearing down the street.

He entered the house, slowly closing the door behind him. The scarred teen trudged up the stairs tiredly. He put a pierced ear to his brother's door continuing his creep when he heard nothing. The big oak door to his room opened creakily as he stepped a tentative foot inside.

"What a good day." He sighed, stepping into his bathroom and showering before he went to sleep.

Yatta! Chapter 2 is finished. Thanks to everyone who has read this! You all make my day when I see how many visit I get! Next chapter is anticipated within the next week.


	3. Auction Pt I

Yay! Chapter 3 is here, sorry for the delays of any kind to my readers. if I have any. Please, review the chapter or the story, because I crave your feedback because it tells me what I can fix in the story. But anyway, sort of angsty chapters now, but more humor and fun in the future. Also more plot is revealed which is good I think. Well enjoy the chapter and R&R!

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up bright and early Friday morning fully reenergized. The past two days had been absolutely wonderful. Wednesday was great; he and Sasuke had finished most of their report so they just watched TV together. Thursday they finished completely so they caught a movie.

He smiled as he dressed in his usual white shirt and tight black jeans. He pulled his black rimmed glasses from their protective sheath and put them on. The teen spent about five minutes admiring his reflection in his vanity mirror before heading downstairs with his orange backpack strapped to his back. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down bedside his twin.

"Hey Otousan, are you coming to the auction today to see me outbid Kyuu?" The scarred man sneered thinking how disgusting the thought of someone being sold was. He slowly nodded enjoying the squeal from the smaller blonde.

"Yea right shrimpy! Why would they buy half of something when they could get it in full?" Kyuubi flexed his muscles showing off how buff he was. The smaller blonde rolled his eyes and the tanned man laughed at the pair.

"I'm sure your going crazy in there." Naruto said tapping his twin on the side of the head. The larger blonde scoffed at his observation.

"I'm not the one with Uchiha fever!" Naruto's eyes widened in pure horror as he saw the scarred man go red in the face. Blue eyes darted in between the man and his grinning brother.

"There better be an explanation for this Naruto!" Iruka said dangerously low. The smaller blonde gulped loudly trying to sum up the right answer.

"Yea his name's Sasuke and he's Naruto's boyfriend!" Kyuubi said with an unnerving set of indifference, digging the ditch for his twin even deeper.

"What!" Iruka shouted, standing up and glaring hard at the smaller blonde. "Why didn't you tell me? What if he's some sort of creep? He could be a dangerous murderer! Do you really even know him? Everything you know could be a lie! Is that why you've been coming home later and later? What were you doing with him? Have you had sex with him? He could have a disease! What were you thinking?"

Naruto felt trapped under the barrage of questions shooting out of his Otousan's mouth. And the fact that his brother was enjoying his torture wasn't helping.

"No I haven't had sex with him, and I don't plan to any time soon! The only thing we've done is kiss, that's it! Otousan I'm not stupid, I can handle myself in these types of situations. If we finally get to that point, I know to use protection. You don't have to worry, I'll be safe." Iruka sighed rubbing the scar on his nose. He waved the larger blonde off so that he could talk with the smaller teen. He moved to where the blonde was sitting and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Naruto I know you're not stupid, it's just a lot of people out there that like to corrupt and take advantage of sweet people like you. I don't want anything to happen to either of you two. I worry more about you because you differ from your brother in many ways. You have book smarts and common sense, but you don't have street smarts. I just don't want you to get hurt kitsune." The tanned man kissed the top of the blonde's head and squeezed him again before releasing him. "Now that that's done, you're still going to bring him over here so I can evaluate him. And no protests! Now get to school!"

The blonde walked right past his brother as he exited the large manor. He walked down the cemented pathway ignoring the calls of his name. Ignoring the heavy footsteps behind him he pushed the black iron gate open. A heavy hand grappled his arm spinning him around in the process.

"I can't believe you!" He said jerking away from his twins grip. "That was none of your business to tell! I was going to tell him when I was ready! Not when you felt it was a right time to ruin my life or get even! Now Kyuu I don't give a flying shit, whether you like him or not! It would be nice if you just accepted it, but if you don't I don't fucking care! Now stop interfering with MY life! You fucking asshole!" Kyuubi cringed at his brother's temper. He thought it would be best to give his twin some space until he calmed down. The larger blonde watched his brother's tense posture as they entered the café.

Naruto sighed trying to calm his frayed nerves. He glared death into his brother's skull thoroughly enjoying the cringe that went through the larger teen. He sat down in the booth next to the raven ignoring the glare Sakura sent him as he laid his head on the teen's shoulder. He nuzzled the shoulder sweetly closing his eyes tiresomely.

Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Ino, and Kiba decided not to ask why the twins were acting strangely towards each other. It put them off a little when the blonde wasn't his usual bouncy self. He didn't even greet anyone at the table besides the one look over he gave them. Kiba decided to ask the smaller blonde's twin what happened.

Jani came over to the table smiling at the smaller blonde whose mood seemed to brighten considerably. He lifted his head from his teme's shoulder to talk to his favorite waitress.

"Good morning Jani-chan. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said swaying from side to side.

"It's nothing. Are you ready for this evening?" He asked trying to avoid the hard glare coming from his boyfriend. She nodded airily pushing hair behind her ear.

"Yes, are we still going to the auction?" She smiled brightly when he nodded. She took out her yellow notepad distractedly as she kept thinking about what she should wear. She wrote down their orders, but she was a little taken back when the blonde said he didn't want anything. She meanwhile avoided the murderous gaze of the teen's boyfriend. The waitress was quick to get away from the murderous aura of the table.

A moment of tense silence fell over them without their cheery blondes to break it.

"Naruto if you don't stop sulking and forgive Kyuubi for whatever he did, I will hurt you." Gaara said. Even Shikamaru was shocked at the amount of words that came from the redhead's mouth. They all thought that the blonde would cower at the threat. Naruto removed his head once again from the teen's shoulder and his eyes narrowed dangerously. All of the patrons at the table were shocked at the killer intent rolling from the teen.

"Go burn in hell Gaara." He said, calmly standing up and leaving. The redhead's eyes widened slightly, but his stoic mask was still unfazed. His eyes turned fiery as his sight snapped to the remaining blonde.

"Go and fix this." The venom in his voice was noticeable and the blonde nodded sullenly.

Everyone at the table was so shocked at the blonde's words that they didn't even notice the disappearance of the raven haired teen. No one had ever talked to Gaara like that. And to have Gaara actually care enough to say something to help the tension of the brothers, they all figured that the twins were extremely special to the redhead.

Sasuke walked down the empty street searching for the angry blonde. He turned the corner to the park where he was most likely to find him. Said blonde was standing up clutching his backpack tightly. The raven was surprised to see that the blonde didn't have on his usual orange hoodie. The teen was practically freezing, but he wasn't shivering; his posture was too rigid. He walked over to the blonde and hugged him laying his head on the blonde's shoulder. He was pleased when the blonde relaxed slightly. In his hands were two drinks; he passed one to the blonde and kept his.

"Pumpkin spice, extra whipped cream, with chocolate shavings. Now what's wrong with you?" Naruto sighed bringing the warm cup to his lips and drinking.

"Kyuu keeps invading my personal life, even though he has good intentions." The blonde's head fell back to rest on the other teen's shoulder. He turned his head so that he could face the pale teen.

"How?"

"He told my Otousan about you and he flipped out." A gentle kiss was placed on his forehead and he smiled into the teen's neck.

"What did he say?" The raven said rubbing the bare arms of the teen.

"He was saying all these things like you could be a killer or something like that. He asked me have we had... y'know and all the embarrassing stuff like that."

"That sounds funny, but why are you mad at your brother?"

"He pretty much hates you, and he keeps interfering with something he has no control over. He doesn't understand that if I want to see you I'm going to."

"Yes I understand, but that is not a good reason to snap at Gaara." The blonde sighed and nodded into the pale column.

"I know and I feel really bad about it. I didn't mean to I was just mad. I'll apologize when we get to school." He turned around in the hold so that he was facing the teen. Tanned arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck pulling him in close.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's staring him deep in the eyes. The cup on the back of his neck warmed him delightfully. His grip around the blonde's waist tightened subconsciously as he leaned down to kiss the teen. He broke the connection after several minutes still holding the blonde tightly.

"Where's your jacket?"

"I think I left it at the café. I'll get it later when I pick Jani up." He heard the raven growl lowly, but he ignored it and started walking.

They entered the class room and separated to go their different seats. Naruto walked behind Gaara and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into the teen's shoulder. The blonde nuzzled his nose in the others neck. He waited until the redhead patted his head awkwardly before he lightened his grip. The blonde kissed him sweetly on the cheek before returning to his seat. Naruto somewhat enjoyed the glare Sasuke sent the other teen's way.

Sakura was furious. She couldn't understand why Sasuke chose the blonde instead of her. She was everything he wasn't. She was pretty, popular, and the best actress at KP. What's not to like about her? Then why doesn't the raven like her? She admitted that she liked him when they were in middle school, but the raven ignored her presence whenever she came around. She wanted to make Sasuke a nicer person, but the blonde was taking her job. The pinkette devised a plan to break them up, but it would take time. She cackled evilly in her mind as she saw the airy look the blonde had on his face. Sakura was going to wipe the floor with his smile.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" The pinkette said as the man entered the class. He sat down behind his desk with his orange book in hand. He mumbled something about the road of life as he flipped a page in the book.

"Break into your groups." Everyone in the class moved around to accommodate the large class. Kiba purposefully sat his group next to Kyuubi's. He tapped the larger blonde on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yo, what happened this morning?" His tone was whispered, but frantic. The other teen sighed and turned to face the canine. Kiba's partner, Shikamaru was also very interested even though he didn't look the part.

"Otousan blew up at him because I told him Naruto had a boyfriend." Kyuubi honestly felt like the human equivalent to fecal matter. He had snitched on his brother getting him yelled at and uncomfortably questioned. It wasn't even his place to tell his Otousan about Sasuke. Now his brother was pissed at him and he didn't know how to make it better. Maybe he should talk to him in Ebisu-sensei's class.

"Uncool Kyuu." Kiba said to the guilty blonde. Kyuubi ducked his head in shame nodding before turning back around. The class went on as usual without any interruptions.

Naruto got up from his seat when the bell rang and walked away already knowing someone was following him. He turned around taking in the figure of his larger brother who looked rather sheepish.

"Yes?" He waited for his twin to say anything, but when he didn't he started to turn around, totally expecting the tight hug he was pulled into. "What is it Kyuu?" His voice had a sickening calm edge to it.

"Kitsune I'm sorry for this morning at breakfast, it was neither my right nor my business to meddle in your personal affairs, even though you like an asshole." Kyuubi calmed when he heard the little chuckle he pried from his twin. "If the prick really makes you happy, I guess I can tolerate him for your sake."

"Thank you Kyuu."

"Yes, but if that ass hurts you I won't be held accountable for my actions." A wicked smile spread over his face as he thought of all the possible tortures he could submit the teen to. His twin sighed and nodded, prying himself from the hold. "Walk ya to class?" When he received a nod he grinned brightly and began walking. The larger blonde loved the way he and his brother talked about menial topics as they walked to science.

"Y'know, electives are coming up in a month or so. Whatcha gonna pick?" Kyuubi asked sincerely interested in his twin's choice. He watched as his twin out a thoughtful index finger under his chin.

"Uh, probably basketball and... drama theatrics." Naruto was amused by the dignified snort his brother sent his way. "What?" He proclaimed throwing his arms in the air in an overly dramatic way.

"You are so gay!" His brother belted out in between laughs.

"Hey I was not the one in middle school who got caught getting head from a 9th grade boy." He counter attacked. The blush that covered the larger teen's face was hilarious.

"Who am I to deny a pretty face?" He said in an all mighty voice as they entered the class room.

"You just better be glad that Haku looked like a girl or all your fangirl sluts would've died. And you're super lucky that his boyfriend Zabuza didn't find out! Heaven only knows why, it was all over the school." He took a seat close to his twin so they could continue their conversation.

"Eh, he wouldn't have done anything if he did. And don't you put me on trial here! That wasn't half as bad as what you a Kimimaro were found doing sometimes." Naruto paled remembering some of the antics he and his ex got into. A spike of murderous aura suddenly came from behind him. He turned around to meet the black-red eyes if his boyfriend who was looking furious. The blonde turned around faster than one could blink. He glared his laughing brother to death as the class started. He kept his head ducked down the entire class period.

"Who is Kimi?" The blonde cringed at the inquisitive tone his boyfriend used as they walked to gym. His mouth gaped open like a fish trying to sum up the right answer.

"Uh... Kimimaro is my ex." He hated the angry tension that filled the air space.

"Interesting." The blonde was so confused. The reaction was not at all what he expected from his boyfriend who so far lived up to the title of over possessive boy of the century. He cocked his head to the side adorably expecting an answer. When he didn't get one he sighed and looked straight forward. He did however grab Sasuke's hand as they walked down the corridor. Naruto figured it at least put some reassurance in his black haired counterpart.

The blonde walked Sasuke to the locker rooms, but before they entered he separated their locked hands.

"Um... I'm not gonna be in gym today. I have to help Kurenai-sensei set up for the auction. But have fun ok?" You could hear the slight uneasiness in his voice. He peered around the hallway checking if it was clear or not. When it seemed empty he turned back to face his boyfriend. He hugged the teen around the waist inhaling his unique and somewhat calming scent. His blonde head rested in the crook of the black haired teen's neck kissing the tattoo that lied there. Blue eyes clashed with black ones as the blonde store in tipped toes to kiss the teen.

"Bye teme." He separated from the tense teen and started off down the hall. Naruto had a pretty good feeling that Sasuke was watching him walk away. It made him slightly uneasy about the whole situation.

Sasuke was a mixture of teenage emotions, and it was driving him crazy! He didn't mean to be so icy to his dobe, but the information he was learning about the blonde's ex was maddening. How did he compare to his dobe's ex? Is he a last resort for Naruto? Does Naruto even truly have feelings for him? Was the hugging and kissing used just to pacify his anger?

He slammed the door to his locker shut denting the metal and sending a loud bang through the room. Some lone teens that occupied the space with him slowly made for the nearest exit. With jerky infuriated movements he pulled on his clothes and trudged out into the meeting place for their class.

Everyone including the teachers and Shikamaru noticed Sasuke's horrible attitude. Lee pointedly decided to calm his overactive demeanor immediately.

"Well... um... get to running!" Gai said breaking everyone's shocked stupor. They all watched transfixed as the teen took off like a predator after pray, followed closely by Lee.

Sasuke skidded to a steady halt as be reached the cool down spot on the trail. His facial expression might have been calm, but he was having an internal conflict with himself. He glared at the sky with such a ferocious gaze that his eyes hurt from the pressure.

'Why are you so blue? You're endless sky's torment me with your yellow rays! Bull shit! It's not fair; why do you shine so bright when everything is in shambles? Things down here are going straight to hell; yet you shine with happiness. It makes me sick! You're just like my dobe. Always so hopeful and fun when he just wants to cry. I can see it every time he thinks no one is looking. You should be black with heavy clouds and lightning that strikes the mightiest of men! Then maybe, just maybe we'll all be fine down here. Just maybe…'

"Are you done?" The lazy voice of his best friend drawled. He was so busy with his inner monologue he didn't realize that the pineapple head was laying beside him. Sasuke closed his eyes taking several deep breaths before looking over at his friend. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Naruto." Shikamaru was somewhat surprised at the dejected tone his best friend had. The pineapple had never heard his friend sound so distressed. What on Earth is happening to his cold friend? Was he actually letting someone in to his extremely guarded heart? Shikamaru thought this was nearly impossible after the blowout he had with his parents.

"Elaborate."

"I don't know what to say. I'm not sure anymore." The brunette watched his friend who only stared at the sky with a growing hatred.

"You're letting your insecurities guide you. And it's not fair to Naruto."

"..."

"If you really opened your eyes and saw what everyone else sees around this school you'd be surprised. That boy loves you. I myself could not deal with your severe superiority complex all the time. He might not say it, but I know you know. Uh... you two are so troublesome." A fountain of things were going through his mind as he processed his friend's words. It was the most the pineapple head had ever said, but he figured it was good advice for a friend in need.

"Hn." That might've seemed rude, but the brunette knew how to speak Uchiha. It actually meant thanks, but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't say the words. The best friends laid there in a comfortable, but contemplative silence until the class ended.

Kyuubi was ecstatic. He was so excited that he was sitting by the pretty Hyuuga heiress at their usual lunch table. She was blushing madly and sputtering off at the mouth, but she was still the most angelic creature on Earth. The larger blonde wondered shortly why his twin had a very self satisfied look on his face as he looked at them. He quickly dispelled the mind crippling thoughts and refocused his attention on the beautiful young woman.

"Hinata-chan... would you... erm. Maybe want to go out sometime?" His nervousness was evident by the slight rise in his usually deep tone. Hinata blushed madly thinking over the whole proposition. She mentally cursed when the blonde look rejected and started to turn around slowly.

"I-I w-would l-love to, K-Kyuubi-kun." His head whipped around at lightening speed with an over elated grin in place. They discussed all the arrangements to a soon to be dinner the rest of the lunch period.

Naruto sighed heavily. He really wasn't in an eating mood today. The whole situation with Sasuke still hadn't ironed out yet. He shocked some of his friends at the table when he got up and walked out of the eating foyer. The blonde didn't bother to look back, not caring if someone followed. He was a teen on a mission and nothing could stop him. He needed to find his teme now! When he finally found the dark haired teen outside what he saw made him internally sneer. The pink haired banshee known as Sakura was sitting just a little too close to his boyfriend for his liking. Naruto disliked this girl from the very start of school, but he had a slim respect for her intelligence. So he would always treat her kindly no matter how much she sneered at him when he was with Sasuke.

The raven looked at the blonde with a mixture of relief and confusion. The bubblegum girl next to him glared the life out off the approaching figure. Sasuke was wondering just what the blonde was about to do to save him from Princess Bubblegum. (Adventure Time shout out! Enjoy Mazzy!)

"Hello Sakura-chan. May I steal my boyfriend away for a second?" That wasn't a question. It translated to: If you don't get the fuck away from him I will break you. Thankfully pinky didn't take the threat too harshly as she continued in her intense glaring. Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed the raven's hand pulling him away from the banshee.

The raven just smirked at the clear possessiveness evident in his dobe's actions. He let his arm be manipulated so that it was slung around the blonde's waist as they walked away from the stunned banshee. To be extra cruel he placed a light kiss on the blonde's whisker scarred cheek. Sasuke really loved the sobs that came from the bubblegum head. They walked to a secluded bench on the large campus and sat down across from each other. He saw the blonde about to open his mouth to speak, but he beat him to the punch.

"Naruto forgive me for my foolish actions. The way I have treated you was extremely wrong of me and you deserve better. I did not intend to be so cruel and unemotional towards you. I believe full heartily that you are over your ex. Please forgive me for my childish behavior." The blonde got off the circled bench and went over to Sasuke's side. He sat in the raven's lap curling his arms around the teen's neck. His lips softly caressed the other teen's pouring every amount of feeling into the kiss.

"You Uchihas have such a funny way of apologizing. But anyway I forgive you." The Uchiha smiled a real smile at his dobe, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist pulling him closer. Naruto grinned at him placing another chaste kiss on his soft lips. "But... if you let that pink tart that close to you again you're getting castrated." The blonde loved the cringe that went through his boyfriend. Unable to contain himself any further he laughed heavily, shoulders shaking with his giggles.

"That excited to get in my pants Dobe?" Sasuke asked suggestively cupping the blonde's ass. Even though Naruto was less than innocent he still had virgin ears.

"Hentai perv! Gah, you're just like my uncle. Him and those dirty books!" The raven lifted and arched eyebrow at this tidbit of information. "The author of those Icha Icha books. My uncle Jiraiya is a total Hentai nutcase. And stop touching my ass!" He squiggled in the massaging pressure on his rear opting to inch the hands up instead of moving away. He poked his lip out adorably crossing his arms. Naruto didn't expect the teen to start nibbling on his protruding lip.

"You do realize how innocently cute you are when you do that?" Sasuke said as he continued to lick the bottom lip. Taking the moan he got as a sign to continue he slipped his tongue in between the soft peachy lips. His arousal started to stir to life as the blonde moved around in his lap.

"Ngh... Sasuke-stop. C-class, we gotta get back to class." He said breathlessly. His mind wanted to stop, but his body was ready to continue. Naruto wanted to give himself fully to his boyfriend in the ultimate testament of love, but his mental scars were too deep. The only thing he associated with sex was the face of a snake, and that by itself was enough to make him heave. With a reluctant push he rose off of Sasuke's lap, sighing as he fixed his thoroughly tousled hair and clothes. A tanned hand reached out to help the pale teen up, but was quickly pulled back down. With one final kiss his hand was released. They walked into the amphitheater together with Sasuke's arm slung around the blonde's shoulders.

"Hello class." Yamato greeted the teens. "As you all should know by now, there is an upcoming play at the school. I am holding the auditions today, which gives all of you the best chances of being in it. Understood? Great, grab the script for the role you wish to play."

Sasuke watched fascinated as his blonde boyfriend almost squealed like a girl. He would've chuckled at Naruto's actions, but he only saves that for Naruto and no one else.

The raven didn't worry about being in the play. The only reason he even took this class at the beginning of the year was that it was a substitute for homemakers' class. And Uchiha Sasuke refuses to cook or clean or even attempt to do laundry. Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji also chose this course instead of some lame other one. He also wasn't surprised that none of them even tried out for a part. Sasuke just didn't like acting; it's not that he wasn't good at it. (He's an Uchiha, everything they do is great.) He just didn't like the idea of being purposefully falsified for someone else's pleasure.

He spaced out through most of the most of the absolutely horrible auditions, but perked up when a familiar dobe stepped onto the stage. He and everyone in the theatre watched amazed at the amount of talent the blonde hid away from view. He spoke his lines with so much confidence; one would think he wrote the play. The emotion he poured onto the sentences could bring a lesser man to tears. He finished with a bow and a huge grin. Sasuke smirked at all the secrets his dobe held.

"Naruto that was the best I've seen in a long time. I insist that you take the lead role." Yamato added with a hopeful grin. The teacher delighted when the blonde shrugged and agreed to the proposition. He handed the blonde a script and a rehearse schedule.

The blonde hopped off the stage with a bit of a wobble, but he steadied himself before walking over to his teme. "Hey bastard!" He chirped plopping down in the seat with an exasperated sigh. His blonde head fell backwards closing his eyes trying to relax.

"You excited?"

"Uhh... yea I guess. I just didn't want the lead; it kind of takes a lot of free time away. But it's no big deal." Naruto watched silently as the rest of his classmates tried to fill in the roles. He internally cringed when Sakura stepped on the stage. Sakura was an above average actor, but he knew that Hinata was better. She only needed the confidence, and she could do anything.

Naruto paled when she started to audition for the opposite lead to him. He knew she would get the part and half of him was happy for her, but the other part wanted to die. If she got the part then he would have to spend way to much time with her. And one can only take so much pink. He groaned when she bounced excitedly after she got the part. His lazy blue eyes looked over at his teme reaching out for some sort of sympathy. He glared when he only received a chuckle.

"I want to be Naruto's leading lady!" Ino shouted from the back of the line. She started to rant on about petty things like Sakura being a billboard head and such, all the while flailing her arms around. Naruto groaned again rolling in his chair and hiding in Sasuke's neck nipping lightly when the teen started to laugh.

"Nngh S'uke the big mean girls gonna bite my head off." Curling into the the fetal position, the blonde gripped Sasuke's arm. He pouted into the shoulder adorably hiding his face.

"They'll keep their mouths to themselves if they know what's good for their health, dobe." Sasuke wanted to strangle the creepy looking teacher. He honestly had no sight for talent. How could he pair his Naruto with that pink freak? She had to be the worst actress he has ever seen. Her words were forced and held no emotion while her actions were stiff and tensed. He held more theatrical talent in his thumb than she had in her whole left side. He thought to himself that he might sound a bit bitter, but hell! She was taking his dobe time away! There is a certain amount of Dobe that he must have to survive. And he couldn't meet his quota if Naruto was rehearsing with that pink banshee! It's bad enough that whoever won the auction with his dobe would get a full day with him. Argh! Why didn't he become a ninja when he was offered the chance? Then he could kill anyone that dared to even look at HIS dobe.

The auditions went on without another stitch besides the usual banter between Ino and Sakura about the part. All too soon the bell rang, indicating the end of the school day. Sasuke growled, cursing the bell to a thousand raging infernos. He watched begrudgingly as Naruto gathered his items to leave.

"C'mon teme. It's not as bad as your making it seem. I'm sure you glared Jani-chan to death already so she knows it's not a date. Were just going to grab some dinner at 7 and to the auction at 8. You wanna hang out till then?" A stiff nod was his only response. The blonde didn't make the same mistake as before by holding his hand out, instead he just walked away knowing his teme would follow. He smirked knowingly when a familiar arm was curled around his waist. "So whipped." He whispered under his breath so the raven couldn't hear.

"Let's go to my house since you've never been there. I'm sure my murderous Otousan won't be home. And Kyuu, hmmm where is that boy? What does he do after school anyway?" He asked absentmindedly forgetting the topic whatsoever. He pulled out his sleek phone dialing some numbers and putting it to his ear.

"Kyuu, watcha doin? And when are you coming home to get ready for the auction?" While waiting for an answer he rubbed the cool metal on his pierced ear, shuddering at the pleasurable effect. Sasuke looked at pointedly at him with something akin to confusion.

"Horrible timing Kitsune! I'm with Hinata, like about to go on a semi-date! So can you hurry this up while she's in the bathroom?" He said in a hurried whisper just in case the heiress came out already.

"Sheesh ok, I was just wondering about my dear brother! Oh and tell Hinata-chan I said hello. And it's rude to answer your phone on a semi-date or whatever you call it. But yeah the point to this call is what are you wearing for the auction where I'm gonna kick your ass?" He said as Sasuke opened the school door for him to exit. A tired sigh came from the other line.

"I don't know. Lay something out for me. Oh got to go she's out!" Before he could protest his twin hung up the phone. Sighing, Naruto put away the phone and grabbed his teme's hand steering him in the right direction.

"C'mon teme! Three hours of fun!" He skipped down the street leaving a smirking Sasuke in the process. The raven finally caught up to the teen who was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I think we have two completely different interpretations of fun." Sasuke watched victoriously as the blonde blushed, to many shades of pink and red. Truth be told, he was extremely excited to continue what they started at lunch. Every time he started to explore his dobe's body Naruto would tense. It was barely noticeable to the human eye, but it was still there. He was determined to find out why he couldn't touch what was his. Sasuke figured the subconscious panic stemmed from the blonde's past, but he knew better than to ask. Maybe he could be the one to push his dobe past the hurtful pain that resided within the blonde's psyche.

Naruto punched the numbers on the keypad of the big iron gate. The black gate opened granting entrance for the two teens. He pulled the raven into the house watching his face for any reaction. Of course it took for ever until he got one.

"Nice house dobe." He watched Naruto cheese at his mini compliment. He was pulled upstairs and into an unfamiliar room that he figured was his dobe's. Black eyes scanned around the room, taking every poster and picture into memory. He snapped back to attention when he felt Naruto shift at his side. The blonde dropped on the bed with a tired sigh.

"School is so draining teme!" He closed his eyes, blissfully oblivious to the scheming raven still in the doorway. He somehow didn't feel the bed dipping rather close to him. Blue eyes snapped open when Naruto found himself positioned on the raven's lap.

Naruto was too tired to curse the teen so he allowed himself to be slid onto Sasuke's lap. He was still lying down on the bed and he didn't intend on moving just to please the bastard. He crossed his arms glaring halfheartedly and pouting cutely. Naruto wanted to rip the smirk from the teen's face.

"I thought you wanted to have fun dobe? Can't handle it?" Sasuke knew the right things to say to make the blonde play right into his hands. Which currently resided on the blonde's hips.

The blonde bolted upwards accepting the challenge that was being issued. Growling into the smirking teen's face, he crashed their lips together. His tongue defied the usual routine of staying submissive and boldly entered teen's mouth. His blonde head slanted sideways, sucking the warm appendage vehemently. Tan hands ran through black locks pulling the sweet mouth even closer. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands roaming his backside and he unknowingly tensed. A low growl emitted from the raven's throat, causing him to grind down on the jeans of his boyfriend. The noticeable bulge making him subconsciously harden. When his lungs started to burn for air he separated from their current throat exploration. It didn't slow the raven down at all who immediately started on his tanned neck. Between the mixed hazes Naruto could distinctly hear the sound of a ringtone, but the raven seemed unfazed in his actions.

"Ngh-Sasuke. Your-your phone Ahh!" He said as the other teen sucked a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Busy." Sasuke's tongue swirled a spot at the junction of the blonde's shoulder. He delighted in the moans he strung out if the dobe.

"W-what i-if it's imporTANT! Answer!" The raven frowned at the persistence of the blonde. With one last lick to the tanned column he separated, digging through his pocket for his phone. The raven grimaced when he saw it was Itachi. He tapped the screen answering the phone.

"Speak Aniki." He went back to his previous task of nipping and licking the blonde's neck while holding the phone to his ear.

Itachi could hear the shallow breaths in the other end of the line and he knew that it wasn't his otouto. His frown quickly turned into a perverted smirk when he heard Naruto gasp his brother's name. Oh all the ways he could torture the blonde the next time he saw him.

"Otouto." He stated coolly. "Tell Naruto I said hello." a grunt was his only reply. He shook his head at how primitive his younger brother was. Only a certain blonde could reduce an Uchiha to such apeisms.

The blonde shuddered once more at the close proximity of his boyfriend's mouth next to his ear. If only he would take the initiative and just bite it, Naruto wouldn't be so frustrated.

"Your point Itachi?" Sasuke was started to get irritated. His brother was hindering his exploration of his dobe. His hand went around cupping the tight rear, smirking when he received a throaty moan. The only thing bad about that was that he was sure Itachi heard it. And no one hears his dobe's cute sounds.

"Ahh, just checking in on my otouto who doesn't call to say where he is." The eldest Uchiha could just imagine the scowl on his younger his brothers face if he wasn't preoccupied with a certain blonde task. "Well I wouldn't want to keep you from your 'activities' so I will just leave you. Oh and Otouto, the secret to a boy's heart lies in his ears."

Sasuke frowned against the blonde's neck, hanging his phone up continuing. What did his brother mean? The secret lies in his ears? He expelled the thought from his mind and licked the smooth neck again, using his teeth to gently nip his way to the side of Naruto's face. He noticed the way the blonde's arms were shaking in anticipation. They had been doing this every time he got close to the dobe's... EARS! The imaginary bulb over his head lit up brightly. A pink tongue wrapped around the pierced lobe sucking it harshly.

"AHHH! S'UKE!" Naruto all but shrieked. His face automatically turned to the side giving the teen more access. "Nnn... ha aha ha." He panted out between ragged breaths.

The raven smirked at his new discovery. He rolled the stud and the lobe between his teeth, going faster when the blonde moaned wantonly. Sasuke mentally made a note to ask the eldest Uchiha how he knew about hid dobe's ears. He gripped the blonde's hips setting a slow pace of rocking from front to back. He was so caught up in the intoxicating friction that he didn't notice the blonde's tense posture.

"Nnn... teme wait!" Sasuke released his hold on Naruto and gave him a slight look of confusion. Naruto waited a moment to catch his breath before continuing on. He averted his gaze to anywhere that the raven wasn't. His face was flushed and he was sweating a little. This was getting way out of hand way too fast. "Sasuke I..." His brow furred in frustration. What to say? This is getting really awkward.

"Naruto I fully understand if you are not ready for that step yet. I will not force you to do anything your uncomfortable with until you're ready. I apologize for pressuring you into this." He kissed the blonde sweetly, trying to gauge the teen's reaction.

"Y-you're not going to leave me?" He asked in a small voice; his gaze lowering to the floor. Naruto didn't want an answer that would hurt him. The usual Uzumaki confidence mask crumbling and cracking. His heart constricted painfully in his chest when he was met with silence. His eyes unknowingly watered, bubbling on the brim of his eyelids. The blonde didn't even notice the hand lifting his chin. Watery sapphires met raging onyx in a clear declaration.

"Naruto, if I thought you were easy I wouldn't have been attracted to you in the first place. And even if you wanted me to, I'm not going anywhere." A breathtaking smile graced the blonde's features as a reassuring kiss was placed on his lips. He buried his head in the teen's shoulder, inhaling the calming scent. He muffled a 'sorry' into Sasuke's shoulders as he let himself be held.

"My life is one giant teenage drama." Naruto said between his tears. They weren't sad or depressed tears; they were ones of joy and love.

"Well that wasted about 30 minutes." Naruto said as he lifted his head up, sniffling and wiping the remaining moisture from his eyes. "I'm sure we can find a movie in the theatre down stairs." He checked his bedside clock that read 3:45 and grinned acceptingly.

"Hn." Sasuke said agreeing with the consoled blonde. His mind was meanwhile swirling about what just took place. Why did Naruto have such an emotional reaction to him saying they could wait? He never thought the blonde was just a simple one night stand. The insecurities that Naruto displayed a few moments ago once again showed the emotional damage done to him. Sasuke swore that whoever made his dobe like this would pay.

He followed the blonde downstairs making sure to not get lost while looking at the house. The large mansion was nothing like his childhood home. This home was warm and inviting with pictures framing the walls. His house was empty, bland, and severely depressing. They walked into a dark room with a silver screen on the wall and many rows of red velvet chairs.

"We used to invite everyone from the orphanage here and watch movies all night or until we passed out from our sugar rush. It was really cool with them around. Kyuu and I got kinda bored with no one but Otousan." A tinge of sadness flashed in his eyes before he waved it back off. "Hey I'll be back in a sec!" With that Naruto was gone from sight. The screen started up with a loud roar, slightly shocking the raven who stood still in the middle of the room. A moment later the blonde reappeared with a big blanket and a pillow. "Come, sit." He patted the empty spot on the floor next to him. The blonde turned to face the screen and grinned at the title, completely unaware of Sasuke who gave the offer a contemplative look. With one graceful move he sat down next to the blonde.

Sasuke was fascinated about the main character in the movie. Her hair was a fiery red that hung low down her back. Her skin held a slight tan and looked smooth to the touch. She soared through the air like a bird as she flipped over a katana that was swung at her. She was utterly beautiful and the pure essence of grace, even in the fighting movie. He looked at Naruto and saw a single tear sliding down his right cheek. His blue eyes were concentrated intently on the woman, not leaving for a moment.

"Who is that dobe?"

"Kaa-san." Was his reply, not taking his eyes off his mother for one second. Sometimes he wished it was him in the car instead of his parents. They both sacrificed their lives for them. It hurt every day to see the Namikaze-Uzumaki memorial everyday when they walked to school. He allowed himself to cry silently as he watched the fighting film. His head snapped to the side when he felt a presence behind him. After a few minutes Naruto sagged into the strong chest behind him.

"Thank you for showing me this. She's very beautiful." He kissed the blonde mop of hair, squeezing the blonde tighter. This was a big deal to Sasuke. His dobe was showing him painful memories, letting down his guard for the Uchiha. He was slowly being let into his boyfriend's life so they could become a closer couple and understand each other. And he wasn't going to take this for granted. Naruto may not have realized it but he sure did. This was his declaration of love for Sasuke.

The credits rolled on the screen for a few moments before it went black. The blonde got up with a sigh and left the theater room, wiping the remaining tears from under his glasses. He reappeared moments later with a more refreshed look.

"Well 30 more minutes until I have to pick up Jani-chan. I'm going to get a shower and change. You can watch TV here or leave if you want." Naruto folded the blanket and grabbed the pillow.

"No I'll stay." There was no way he was going to leave; he had some snooping to do. And he couldn't possibly leave with a naked blonde only four meters away! He followed the blonde out and into the room where their whole escapade started. He watched the shapely boy go to his drawer and pull out a towel and boxers. Sasuke was extremely tempted to follow the blonde into the bathroom where his shower was to be held. The shower started up and he could just imagine the little strip show the blonde had going. His curiosity/hormones got the best of him and stealthily crept to the door, opening it quietly and peering in.

Naruto slowly undid his belt buckle and stripped it from the loops of his jeans. He slowly shrugged out of the course material kicking it onto the floor, forming a pile.

Sasuke was practically drooling at the sight of so much skin. His dobe was now wearing a white dress shirt and bright orange boxer. Button by button, the blonde slowly shrugged off the white garment. Rippled, defined muscles glittered as light bounced off the tan skin. A blue jewel necklace hung from the area around his neck. A large spiral tattoo circled his bellybutton giving him an exquisite yet exotic look. The raven's breath hitched when the blonde's thumbs hooked the waistline of the orange boxers. Oh how Sasuke wanted to go in there and openly gawk at the teen! He must have some idea as to what he's doing to the raven's libido.

Naruto pulled the last offending item off, revealing an impressive length. He slung the towel over his shoulder and walked into the large glass shower.

The raven was on the floor trying to stave off his nosebleed. The first word that came to his mind when the boxers were removed: HUNG! Ahh, the things he could do to make his dobe pass out from pleasure only to wake back up to pass out again. He could just imagine himself being driven to the edge pounding into that sweet oblivion. The sounds that came from his dobe earlier would not even compare to the moans he would make the blonde produce. He had to stop his boner producing thoughts when the water suddenly stopped. He scrambled a gracefully as one could with a stiff 'lil raven' between your legs to sit on the bed. Seconds later the blonde emerged from the bathroom only in boxers with a towel draped in his head, a toothbrush hanging in between his teeth.

"Oi, teme! You ok? You look kinda sweaty and your face is all red and stuff?" He spoke around the toothbrush. He placed his glasses and toothbrush on the dresser before going to his closet. With a dramatic pull he opened the large wooden doors. He grinned over his shoulder when he finally grasped something. "Is my sexiness getting to you?" He wiggled his butt around appetizingly, knowing that the raven was watching. He turned back around, tapping his foot and thinking of the possible outfits.

"You do realize you're essentially naked in my line of view. I suggest you stop shaking before I jump you."

"Hentai, perv! Gah! A guy can't even get dressed without threats to be jumped. You have a serious hormone problem I swear!" he spoke as he disappeared, into the large walk-in closet. He shut the doors and searched for some suitable clothes. Naruto emerged minutes later fully clothed.

He wore all black everything. His chest was covered in a long sleeved silken shirt, with the two top buttons undone, showing off just a peep of tanned skin and the blue jewel on a leather string. He wore tight dark denim jeans that gave a very generous view of his smooth bulge. Black and white converses adorned his small feet. He stepped in front of the raven, turning a full circle with his hands out.

"Soo... What do you think? Bid worthy?" Sasuke just managed to get rid of his boner to just get it back with one look at his blonde. Oh there was no way he was letting anyone win that bid. He could only nod stiffly, eyes still glued to the blonde's lower half. And he thought he could pull of the all black look. He watched as the blonde pulled out all his earrings and replace them with black studs and a ring for the piercing at the tip of his ear. When the blonde finished he looked in the mirror, giving himself a grin of approval. He pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial.

"Hey Otousan, where are you?" Naruto was slightly on edge as to the whereabouts of his guardian. He didn't want the scarred man to bust in the room as if they were doing something inappropriate. A couple hours too late, but he was still scared shitless.

"On the way home, why?" Oh gods! He had to get a move on now! And when Iruka got that inquisitive tone nothing good came of it. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The blonde made quick hand movements telling the raven to get ready.

"Oh no reason! I just wanted to let you know I'm going out somewhere and then to the auction. You still coming?" He tried not to wrinkle his shirt to much as be walked into the hall. He entered his brother's room, followed by the raven and he immediately went to the closet.

"Yes, I am. Is that special boy of yours going to be there?" Naruto blushed deeply while he searched through his twin's clothing. He peeped over his shoulder at the raven who looked mighty bored sitting on his brother's bed. When the black eyes snapped to him he hurriedly turned back to his task. He found the items and zipped them in a large suit protector.

"Uh yea he's gonna be there. But Otousan please don't grill him just yet okay?" He saw Sasuke quirk an eyebrow but he ignored it, choosing to usher him out of the room instead. He handed the teen the items and hurried from the door. He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to the raven. "C'mon we gotta go!" He whispered.

"Uh huh... well where's your problematic twin?" The blonde gasped out in relief as the cool breeze hit his abnormally warm skin.

"He's with his new belle. A upgrade indeed, if I do say so!" They walked out into street and headed out for the café.

"Un huh. Well I guess I have two people to check out then. I'll call you later, bye Kitsune."

They arrived at the café, and were greeted by most of their friends. Everyone gasped, whistled, and gawked at the blonde's appearance. The blonde grinned at his friends widely, sitting down at the booth and saying hello.

"You guys act like you've never seen a sexy guy before sheesh!" Ino, Choji, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, and even Kyuubi seemed a little taken back. Shikamaru even started leering at the teen, if just discreetly. They all felt the murder vibes emitting from Sasuke.

Kyuubi brushed it off when the blonde passed him the suit protector. A feral grin spread over his face when he saw what outfit it held. "Nice, you dressed me to well. I might just outbid you brother!"

"Pshh, in your dreams! You may be rugged, but I'm FOXY!" He shouted. Everyone at the table excluding Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru were just about to die of laughter. "And you know it!"

"Yes indeed." Gaara said for the first time since he sat at the table. He would have chuckled at the growl that came from the raven's throat, but that wouldn't have looked good for his stoic mask. The redhead watched as Naruto grinned widely before digging in his jeans pocket and pull out his cell.

"Hello Jani-chan where are you? Ok I'm at the café. Alright see you in ten. Bye." The blonde put away the cell and started to get up, but a hand in his arm held him back. He glared playfully at his boyfriend, unable to be angry at him.

"Gah teme, jealous much? I think you can bear the world without me for an hour, ne?" He brushed the hand off gently, leaning down to kiss the raven quickly. He jerked away when the teme pressed a spot that stung. The blonde brought his hand to the spot and rubbed it soothingly. He gasped when he realized what it was. "You didn't!" He shrieked in disbelief. Sasuke smirked and relaxed back into the seat. "You did! Bastard!"

Everyone stared at the reddish mark in pure amusement. Hinata was beet red, slightly embarrassed at the whole situation. Kyuubi tried to console her slightly, but he couldn't help the glare that he directed at the raven.

"You ass! Otousan is coming tonight! Gah!" He stormed out of the café without another word.

The raven sat in the booth victoriously quiet with the smuggest smirk in place. His eyes caught Kyuubi's fiery blue ones indicating a silent stare battle. He didn't back down as he stared harshly into the blonde's eyes. Sooner or later they started communicating between them.

'Oh this is so not over.' Kyuubi's eyes boasted.

'Indeed.'

Please review because I really need your input. Thanks!

Ja Ne!


End file.
